Star Trek: The Newton Incident: Pt 3
by Ariston-1
Summary: A War Without End: Years later a new threat to the very existence of the United Federation of Planets presents itself as a terrifying war will sweep across the timeline, a ghost from the past will return to recruit Kirk and crew once more on for a mission to save the past, present and future of mankind itself… (On hold. will resume soon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously…**_

_Seeing the destruction of the NCC-1701, U.S.S. Enterprise after the treachery of her former commander, Timeship Captain William J. Anders. Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe of the Temporal Commission recruited Captain James T. Kirk to assist with the capture of the time fugitive Former Captain Anders. Along with James T. Kirk, Commander Monroe transported back in time to the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 to assist in the capture of William Anders and stop the destruction of the legendary ship at the hands of an alien race from the 26__th__ century known as, 'The Ventra' a hostile species horrifically scared from a violent plague that swept across their planet centuries earlier._

_With the second destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 the Timeship Newton Arrived to assist with the Capture of Anders, his ship and crew. With information given to James Kirk, he transported forward in time to the 26__th__ Century to arrest William Anders before he could put his plan in motion._

_Returned to his original time with the Enterprise fully restored. Kirk ordered a shore leave on the Tropical Planet Starbase Twelve. _

_Once again, Captain Julia Monroe recruited Kirk, now five years older and Commander of the Timeship Newton to stop the assassination of his ancestor and the Destruction of the first warp five Starfleet vessel named Enterprise NX-01. Once again bouncing through time itself and with the assistance of an altered USS Enterprise NCC-1701, Kirk and Monroe, along with the help of the altered Enterprise, her crew and Lieutenant George Kirk (James Kirk's Father) managed to capture William Anders and his companion former Timeship Relativity Captain, Braxton. And return them to the Penal Colony from which they escaped._

_Now, years later a new threat to the very existence of the United Federation of Planets presents itself as a terrifying war will sweep across the timeline, a ghost from the past will return to recruit Kirk and crew once more on for a mission to save the past, present and future of mankind itself…_

_**Star Trek The Newton Incident:**_

_**A War Without End.**_

_Location: Sol System. Earth. Starfleet Temporal Commission Headquarters._

_In the 29__th__ Century._

Defeating former Captains Anders and Braxton, the Timeship Newton triumphantly returned to Earth as their prisoners where once again returned to the Anubis Penal Colony. It was a small pocket of time and space hidden away from prying eyes, a hellish place secluded in the fabric of time and space itself. After returning to Earth, Captain Julia Monroe accepted a promotion to the Rank of Rear Admiral, making her one of the youngest officers to hold that rank in recorded history, nevertheless, her reasons for accepting the promotion was to spend more time on Earth with her young daughter Jamie whom she had begun to train to take her place in Starfleet once she had reached an age to join the Time Service. Yet before Jamie had entered the gruelling training that came with a Temporal Agent, Julia revealed a secret she had kept hidden since she was a young Lieutenant Commander.

Over the next twenty years, Julia gained promotion after promotion until she finally left the service to take up the office of 'Temporal Commissioner' a position of which she was more then suited for after her distinguished career. Sat alone in her large office, Monroe read over the reports that had come in on the latest conflicts and exploratory missions throughout time as a voice interrupted her.

"Madam Commissioner, your daughter is here to see you"

"Excellent, Thank you S'Var, send her in please"

Since she had left the Time-Service, she had always kept her friends and former co-workers close too her as they where perhaps the only people she cold trust in this dangerous time and after her offer, her former Chief Helm Officer, the Ferengi S'Var cold not resist the job given to him as her personal assistant. As the doors too her office slid open the young Lieutenant Jamie Monroe entered with a large smile on her face as she spoke.

"Hello mother…"

"Jamie, How are you sweetheart?" Julia smiled.

"Fine mother, it's time isn't it?" She smiled with excitement.

"Yes, I've been preparing you for this day since before you could even walk. I can't believe it's finally here"

"Me too. You know, I've been looking forward to meeting him for years"

Smiling, Jamie looked to the large picture hanging on the office wall, an image that displayed her mother in her early thirties stood with who could only be called the most important Starfleet Officer if the 23rd Century, Captain James T. Kirk.

"He was a handsome man"

"Yeah, he was. Now remember what I told you… you can not say anything to anyone about what I told you. Not even Kirk… or myself"

"I know the regulations mother" She sighed.

"I know sweetheart, I also know how it will turn out. Something I've never told you… the next time you stand here in this room, we'll talk about it. All of it"

"I understand mother, but you never told me… does Kirk know the truth?"

"No… you can't tell him anything about your past or mine"

"Of course. Well I should be on my way"

"I would say good luck… but it's not needed. I'll simply say… have fun"

"I hope so" Jamie smiled.

"S'Var has already sent clearance ahead… Pad-C-12 at Command will send you back. Our old friend Kern will brief you on anything else you need to know"

"Thank you mother, I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" Julia smiled.

Standing from her seat, she walked around the large desk and hugged her only child as she whispered in her ear. '_Be safe Jamie, say hello to Jim Kirk for me'_. Filled with excitement and nerves about her upcoming trip into the past, an assignment in which she had been prepared for her entire life, the young Lieutenant Jamie Monroe hugged her mother once more before smiling and leaving her large office. Once again returning to her position at Starfleet Temporal Command, Jamie entered the highly restricted Temporal Embarkation Room. A large room buzzing with activity of Temporal Agents and research scientist leaving for assignments in the past and returning to the present through the many transporters that lined the walls. Slowly and nervously, she walked towards the large Klingon Commander of the Facility, as she stepped up behind him, she had to reach up almost above the height of her own head to tap him on his shoulder to get his attention.

In an instant, the large Klingon turned to face the petite young Lieutenant with a smile as he spoke.

"Jamie, it is good to see you again"

"You too Kern… sorry Captain"

"Forget the rank… you are my… what is that quaint little human term?"

"God-Daughter?"

"That's the one. So, the time has finally arrived"

"Yes!" She smiled.

"We've been waiting for this for sometime. Have you travelled into the past before?"

"Once… during training. But that was only a few hours" She said with enthusiasm.

"I see, well I would give you a full mission brief, but I know that will be useless. Down to business, you may change your clothes in the back room, I have taken the liberty of placing out some period appropriate clothing for you, civilian of course"

"Of course" She replied as she almost jumped with joy.

"Do not take this mission lightly Miss Monroe, although you have been trained in many forms of self defence, including Klingon martial arts. I would prefer you had more training"

"Trust me Kern, I know what I'm doing"

Almost laughing, the large aging Klingon looked down upon her as he spoke.

"I see your father's confidence within you little one, you are more like him then you know"

"I take that… as a huge compliment" She smiled widely.

"As you wish" He winked.

Seeing a Klingon wink with a smile on his face was an unusual thing that not many people could claim they had witnessed, however Jamie had known Kern her entire life and seen much more from the stoic Klingon warrior before her. Smiling slightly at him, she turned and left the Embarkation Room and entered one of the many changing rooms as a young human male walked towards Kern with a smile on his face as he watched her leave. For a moment, he had forgotten whom he was standing next too as he spoke aloud.

"Wow, she's cute. Check out that tight ass, hey! do you think she's single?"

Kern turned slowly with a snarl on his face as he looked down at the man at his side as he spoke with a deep base in his voice that almost made the room fall silent.

"I will ignore your statement Lieutenant! Take your station NOW!"

"Sorry sir, I-I-I" He stuttered.

"It is not me you should be worried about Lieutenant… She could kill you without a second thought"

"Forgive me sir, for a moment I forgot…"

"She is the only daughter of the Temporal Commissioner herself. I trained her in many ways to kill a man, it would be wise for you to show a little respect and caution around Miss Monroe. Do I make myself clear Mister?"

"As crystal sir!" He replied nervously.

"Then take your station, and I will not inform the Lieutenant of you statement"

"Of course sir, thank you sir" He said with respect.

After changing into civilian clothing, Jamie once again entered the large room carrying a small back on her left shoulder, with almost a spring in her step she walked towards Kern as a frightened young Lieutenant walked towards a console in the centre of the room with is head held low.

"Pushing them a little too hard Kern?"

"The Lieutenant had neglected to show the appropriate respect" He smiled darkly.

"I see, go easy on him… he's kinda cute" She winked/

"I believe he is not your type, unless you have changed in the past three days?"

"Not bloody likely" She winked. "Well then, I am ready when you are"

"This way Lieutenant Monroe" Kern signalled with his left hand.

Over hearing all of the conversation, the young male Lieutenant smiled slightly as Jamie walked past him with a slight smile on her face. Although she was only half Betazoid, she could still sense the majority of his thoughts as he watched her walked past him, stopping for a moment she nodded slightly to Kern before she turned and walked to the young Lieutenant and stopped at his side.

"What's your name?"

"Kris, Kris McArthur" He said in shock.

"Well, You're right about a few things… I do work out a lot, I can hurt you in ohh so many ways… but your wrong about the other…"

"Ohh?" He said with interest.

Almost laughing too herself, she leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, her words echoed through his mind as she walked away with a smile while his jaw dropped slightly.

As Jamie Monroe stepped onto the Temporal Transporter Platform before her, Kern placed a bag at her feet as he nodded slightly with respect.

"I would say be careful little one and verse you on the rules and regulations, however I get the feeling you do not need them"

"A wise choice" She smiled as she mocked him slightly.

"Very well. McArthur, set temporal co-ordinates for Stardate 8457.2, 23rd Century. Location: Sector 001, Earth. Specific Location Yosemite National Park…"

As Kern continued to list of the location and date of the transport, Jamie took several deep breaths as she awaited for the signal that she would be transported back in time. Finally, as they where ready, Kern turned back to her as he spoke softly to her, much to the shock of everyone around him.

"We're going to put you down a little far from the camp site to avoid detection, if history of that time is correct, Kirk should be alone for a while. Beware of Captain Spock, he may see through your… cover story"

"Of course, I was briefed… long ago old friend"

"Understood. McArthur… Energise"

As she began to disappear into time, her last actions where clearly seen as she made an old Klingon salute with a wink and smile before she disappeared into time.

_Location: Sol System. Earth. Yosemite National Park_

_Year: __2287_

Returning from the supposedly 'God-Planet' at the centre of the Galaxy, James T. Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy and Spock had returned to their much needed shore leave as the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A was to undergo a complete repair and refit under the close supervision of Captain Montgomery Scott.

As the fire burned through the night, Kirk sat alone watching the flames while a silhouette appeared through the trees, smiling too himself Kirk looked up and spoke.

"The fire is warmer then the darkness. Take a seat if you wish"

"Thank you" A female voice called out. "I got lost in the woods and saw the fire"

"What is a twenty year old girl doing wandering around Yosemite Park at this time of night?"

Slowly, she walked towards him with a smile as she spoke.

"See through my cover did you Kirk?"

"Perhaps, What do you want?" He sighed.

"I need your help, My mother once told me that if I ever need help…I should come too you"

"What is it?" He laughed slightly.

"She's disappeared. My mother once trusted you with her life… now she needs your help once again"

Groaning, he stood and extended his hand as the young woman walked towards him, recognition echoed in his mind as he sighed deeply while she sat and warmed her hands by the fire.

"I'm getting too old for this. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Jamie Monroe… Temporal Commission. My mother is missing, Please Captain Kirk, will you help me find her?" She said with hope.

With a half smile on his face, Kirk could see an echo of the young woman he once knew many years ago in the face of the twenty year old girl facing him. Although the adventures he had shared with Julia Monroe many years ago kept a special place in his heart, he knew he was forbidden to discuss it with anyone, even those close too him. Now his past had once again caught up with him as he took a sip from the hot coffee while the young woman picked up an empty cup and poured out a drink for herself.

"What happened to her?"

"Sir, I can not tell you anything… unless you agree to help me" She sighed.

"Incase you didn't realise Miss, I'm not a young man anymore…" Kirk laughed.

"I see. Sorry to bother you Captain Kirk, Please… enjoy the rest your shore leave"

Taking a quick sip from the coffee, Jamie Monroe placed the cup down and hard ground as she stood pulled her jacket around her. With a sigh, Kirk spoke aloud as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Just tell me what happened… and we'll go from that point, okay?"

With a slight smile that echoed of the woman he once knew shone in her eyes as she returned to the seat she once sat in as she spoke.

"The day I graduated from Starfleet Temporal Corps, mom told me a story about when she was a Young Lieutenant Commander. She was captured by Temporal Insurgents and taken to a secured facility where she was tortured for information about her mission…"

"Is this going someplace Lieutenant?" Kirk sighed.

"I'm getting to that. After I graduated, two years ago. Mom told me the story once again, but… with a few little differences. She told me that I was the one who found her and brought her home, the date is right… my age is right, and so is yours. You helped me Kirk, you, your ship… and your crew"

"What?" He laughed.

"I know where she's being held…"

"Then why ask for my help?" He smiled.

"To get there… We're going to need a ship, its weapons and crew your ship "

"Where is she?" He laughed slightly.

"Romulus" She sighed.

"WHAT?"

"I'm afraid so. I know this will be difficult to…"

"Kid, listen to me. I can't just take Enterprise into Romulan space, it would be a declaration of war…"

"Not a problem. The Commissioner sent someone back in time too… a year ago, your time of course. He was given the mission of brokering a peace treaty between Romulus and the Federation. In 24 hours, Enterprise will be dispatched to Romulus as a Federation presence…"

"Flying the flag?" He half smiled.

"Exactly. Inevitably, the treaty will fail… but this will give us enough time to get to Remus and rescue my mother. Jim, the information she has will fetch an amazing price on the black market"

"What information?"

"The location, identity and cover identity of every Temporal Agent throughout the timeline. From the 29th Century back to the time of the Pyramids being built. Thousands of agents are counting on my mother, me… and you to keep them from being discovered"

"Why does she have it?" He mumbled into his coffee.

"The data was hidden in this timeline by a man named Vosk, a very dangerous creature. He originally planned to use it to wipe out Humanity, imagine Adolf Hitler with the ability to travel through time and wipe out the allies before he took power"

For a moment, Kirk looked at her in shock. Silence fell around the campsite until the sound of laughter caught their attention. In the distance, two figures walked towards he fire as Kirk looked up with a slight smile at what he saw. His closest friends and officers walking towards them, one dripping with muddy water. Smiling Kirk stood slowly as he spoke.

"What the hell happened to you Spock?"

"Ohh Jim, you should have seen it. We where gathering some more wood, Spock saw what he thought was '_The Perfect Wood To Burn_' as he reached to grab it, he lost his footing and slipped into a puddle of mud"

"You're kidding?"

"Unfortunately No Jim" Spock said slowly.

"All I could do was laugh Jim…" Slowly, McCoy's eyes fell upon the young woman. "… Hello, who are you?"

"She's um… a friend" Kirk said slowly.

"Why do all your friends look like her?" McCoy sighed. "And mine are old Doctors"

"Because you _ARE_ an old Doctor, Bones" Kirk laughed.

"You must be Doctor McCoy, Hi Jamie Monroe… Jim is an… Old friend of my parents. Kinda lucky I bumped into him actually, it's freezing out here"

"Indeed" Spock said as he sat down.

"And you are Captain Spock, I've heard a lot about you" She continued as she held her laughter.

"If I may ask, why are you out here?" Spock replied slowly as he warmed his hands against the fire.

"Shore leave. I'm due to be assigned to a new ship tomorrow… the Enterprise actually. Commander Sulu is on personal leave for the next week or so, I volunteered to take his place at Helm"

"I see" Spock replied.

"Lucky we where in the neighbourhood" McCoy laughed as he sat down. "… So how do you know Jim?"

"He's my, my mother's friend. I've actually only met him once… when I was four, but I never forgot meeting him"

"You know, with all of the people he messed around with… he could be your father" McCoy laughed.

A slight look of surprise echoed over Kirk's face as several pieces fell into place as he remembered what Julia Monroe had once said to him when they where being held on the time altered version of the Newton. Forcing a laugh out he looked at McCoy as he spoke.

"Bones, I met her mother years after I took command of Enterprise, almost near the end of the five year mission. Jamie here is about… 22 right?"

"Yes…" She said slowly.

"Damn it Jim, can't you take a joke once in a while?" He smirked.

"Always can" He laughed out loud.

The night passed slowly as the four talked into the early hours of the morning, after changing into some dry and clean clothes, Spock rejoined the small group and the conversation as he pulled out a small metallic tube as he spoke.

"Marsh Mellon?" He said to Jamie.

"Spock, do you mind if I call you that sir?"

"By all means Lieutenant" He bowed slightly.

"First off, call me Jamie… Yes Bones, I know the name is similar. They are called… '_Marsh Mallows_'" She said slowly.

"Ohh, thanks for ruining my fun" McCoy groaned.

Sat on the opposite side of the fire and laughing into his drink, Kirk looked up at Jamie with a look of a thousand questions in his eyes as she joined in with the joke McCoy had set up long ago to have a little bit of fun at the expense of his old friend and '_whipping boy_' as he once called him. The friendship between Spock and McCoy had become almost legendary around the Enterprise and later the Federation itself, from barely able to stay in the same room as each other to a shaky friendship and eventually being best of friends with the only real connection between them at first was the Captain himself. It was a matter of historical record in her own time, that Spock once said upon learning of the death of Leonard McCoy in the 24th Century that he was '_An unusual person with whom he had forged the most illogical friendship. Often consisting of practical jokes, mainly at my own expense…_' Almost mirrored a generation or two later within the two Deep Space Nine officers Chief Petty Officer Miles Edward O'Brian and Doctor Julian Bashir.


	2. Chapter 2

As shore leave ended once again abruptly, Kirk and crew once again found themselves back on the bridge of the Enterprise as ordered by Starfleet Command, with the exception of Hikaru Sulu, the Chief Helm Officer of the Enterprise, as it came no surprise to Kirk, Spock and McCoy, Lieutenant Jamie Monroe was assigned as his replacement.

Stepping onto the bridge for the first time, she looked around in awe at the design of the ship itself, although she had memorised the schematics of the vessel from the smallest component, she really had no idea how large the bridge actually was. The Holographic recreations of the ship did not do it justice.

"Lieutenant Jamie Monroe, reporting for duty Captain Kirk" She smiled as she stepped onto the bridge.

"Ahh, Lieutenant. I trust you know where the Helm is?"

"Yes Captain, at the back right?" She smiled.

A slight laughter came from the bridge crew as she stepped towards the helm with a smile while Kirk looked around with a stern face.

"That's not funny!" He grunted too his crew.

Sat at an auxiliary system, a familiar face turned with a slight smile on his face as he replied.

"Actually Jim, that was funny as hell"

"Ohh, shut up Bones" Kirk smirked.

"Captain, receiving orders from Starfleet Command"

"On Screen Uhura" Kirk nodded slowly.

Almost a mirror of their last mission, the hazy and half-repaired screen crept into life as a white haired old Rear Admiral sat waiting for a clear connection to the Enterprise.

"This is Enterprise, Captain Kirk speaking…"

"Jim, once again sorry to pull you off leave"

"We're getting used to it…" Kirk Mumbled. "… Another hostage situation?"

"Hardly. This one is different, eleven months ago we began negotiations with the Romulan Star Empire for a ceasefire, we where met with distrust at first… but after some… aggressive tactics by a rather unusual diplomat on our side, we've managed to set aside some time for negotiations on Romulus…"

Gasps came from the bridge crew as each of them turned to look the Captain and then the viewscreen almost at the same time.

"… I know how it sounds Jim"

"You have no idea!" Kirk laughed.

"Actually, I do. I felt the same way at first. The Romulan Senate has agreed to this meeting under one condition…"

"Ohh let me guess… we are too make sail for Romulus and show our colours?" McCoy sighed.

"Yes Doctor, that is exactly it. This is a top priority assignment Captain Kirk, I don't need to tell you what this could mean for Starfleet Command and the Federation. The Romulan Flagship will meet you at the boarder and escort you safely to Romulus. Once arrived you will remain in orbit, under no circumstances are you cleared to leave your ship unless approved by the Romulans. This is a delicate negotiation Jim, for the duration of this assignment the USS Enterprise is on detached duty with the Romulan Star Empire, if anyone attempts to halt these negotiations you are ordered to assist the Romulan Star Empire with securing the delegates"

"Sounds like fun" Kirk protested.

"Sorry to put this on you Jim, but they asked for you specifically"

"Ohh, Joy!" Kirk groaned once again.

"Watch your back out there old friend and good luck. See you soon, Starfleet Operations… out!"

As shock echoed around the large bridge, Kirk sat back in his chair as he looked at his replacement Helm Officer with a slight worried look on his face while a thousand more questions ran through his mind, mainly about how he was going to get off the Enterprise and rescue the young Lieutenant Commander from Romulus without being detected by the Romulan Security Forces, with all eyes still on Kirk, he spoke with a slight hint of shock in his voice.

"Lieutenant Monroe, lets see how well you handle this ship of mine. Aft thrusters, once we're clear of space dock take us to half Impulse out of orbit, once we're clear… set course for the Neutral Zone… Warp Six"

"Aye-Aye sir… course is set and on the board. Awaiting clearance from the Dock-Master"

With departure clearance finally given, the large pearly-white Starship and pride of the Starfleet began to move under her own power past the large USS Excelsior and finally out into open space under the expert hand of the young Lieutenant from the distant future.

_Captain's Log, Stardate 8458.2._

_I admit to feeling a little nervous about this assignment to Romulan Space, the last time I was in Romulan Territory I was ordered to steal a vital piece of technology, something I believe the Romulans will not have forgotten about._

_Recorded under security lock out._

_With the arrival of yet another… Monroe from the future I am once again thrown into a conflict beyond my training and comfort level. It was over twenty years ago since I was last thrown into this conflict, something I had almost forgotten about yet the appearance of her daughter raises many questions… more so, who is she, really? And why is this happening to me again?_

_I guess that these questions will be answered on the homeworld of a species that is a powerful enemy of the Federation for generations past. Although on a personal note, I can thank Julia Monroe for introducing me to a life long hero of mine Captain Jonathon Archer… and of course my parents…_

It seemed like weeks had passed since the Enterprise had left Spacedock, as they closed upon the boarder between the two great powers, a large Romulan Vessel hung motionless inside Romulan space as the Enterprise slowed to a full stop.

"All stop sir" Jamie Monroe called out.

"Now we wait" Kirk sighed.

The tension level within the ship had arisen to almost breaking point as Jamie looked around the bridge at each of the crew, being half Betazoid, she could feel the tension level on the ship and each of the bridge crew as she looked at each one of them, for a some strange reason even Captain Spock appeared to be sat out of character from what she had observed of him since she had joined this crew. Perhaps even more of a concern of hers was the man sat too her side, the ships navigation officer, in his early fifties he sat comfortably at the console at the console as he had for many years. His dark black hair had hints of grey showing though as he looked checked his console once again.

"We're in position Captain"

"Thank you Mister Carpenter" Kirk said with respect.

_Several Weeks Earlier…_

Expertly piloting the ship out of Space Dock and into open space, the Enterprise entered high warp towards its destination and dangerous meeting with the Romulan Forces, an old and sworn enemy of Starfleet, The Federation and Captain Kirk himself. It was true that Romulan Star Empire had not forgotten Kirk's brazen theft of a Cloaking Device from one their ships many years earlier and the destruction of one of their prototype vessels, as their anger with Kirk had grown almost to the point of declaring him an Enemy of the State. With shock at the crew compliment of the vessel, Jamie had set aside some time to confront Kirk about what appeared to be several changes in the timeline.

Meeting in the forward observation lounge, Monroe stood before the old style 'Ship's Wheel' as she awaited the arrival of the Captain. After a short wait, Kirk entered as she stood leaning against the transparent aluminium window before her.

"Jamie, is their a problem?"

"Could be… can we talk in private?"

"Of course…" Slowly, he walked towards her as she looked at him with a look of stress in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Something is not right here, who is Commander Carpenter?"

"You're joking right?" He smiled.

"No, who is he?"

"He's Chief Nav' officer and Chief Security, why?" Kirk said with a smile.

"What about Chekov?"

"Chekov, Pavel Chekov?" He said with disbelief.

"Yes"

"Pavel died… years ago. Their was an explosion on the bridge, he was killed almost instantly"

"When?" She said firmly.

"Umm… 2371, during the last mission with your mother"

"No, this is wrong. Pavel survived that mission, even now he should be at Nav'"

"What?" Kirk said in disbelief. "What makes you so sure?"

"Hello… I'm from the future, I memorised everything about this ship remember?"

"So what about Tom Carpenter?" He said with concern.

"Never heard of him. Jim, something is terribly wrong here. If the timeline didn't reset correctly after your last little… trip through time, something hasn't been fixed. We must repair it"

"I don't understand, I thought your people could see the timeline…"

"Something is very wrong. If history has been altered in this way and it seems to be the correct timeline"

"Who's to say this isn't the way it should be?" Kirk asked politely.

"Circular argument Kirk. Chicken and the Egg thing. But we have more pressing problems for the moment"

Slowly, Kirk ran his fingers through his hair as he looked out of the window at the stars streaking past the ship at high warp. No matter how many times he saw it, it was still a breath taking sight to see the universe scream past the ship at seemingly faster then light speeds. Although the vessel itself was not travelling faster the light, warp drive was something different. Creating a bubble of warped space before the ship by compressing space and behind the vessel expanding space in effect, the Enterprise and any Warp Capable ship can pull space towards the ship without travelling faster then the speed of light. Theorised in 1994 by a physicist named Miguel Alcubierre, and eventually put into practice in by Doctor Zefram Cochrane in 2063 resulting in the legendary First Contact with the Vulcan race. Now more then a common occurrence by all space-faring species, warp drive has become the standard technology in space flight. Shaking off his feelings of awe at what he saw, Kirk turned back to the young woman at his side as he spoke quietly.

"So, how are we going to get your mother from Romulus?"

"Ohh, I've brought a few… trinkets along with me"

With a slight one-sided smile on her lips, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver object almost triangular in design with rounded edges. Holding it between her thumb and index finger, she displayed the object before Kirk as she spoke softly.

"This is a Holographic Emitter primarily used by Temporal Agents to… camouflage themselves during Back-Travel assignments. This little baby here _IS_ actually a Temporal Paradox in itself"

"What do you mean?" Kirk said with interest.

"In the mid 20th Century, a Timeship from my time crash landed on Earth, it was found by a native of that time. He used much of the technology on that ship to create the early computers. During which time a Starship from 24th Century was thrown back to Earth, the whole thing is a long story and major Cluster Fu… Bomb. Anyway, this tech was taken by an EMH, I believe you know the term"

"Sounds familiar" He smiled.

"Right. It was miss-identified as a holographic emitter, actually, it would have been used by the pilot of that vessel to hide himself. The tech was taken back to Earth, eventually… however it was not back engineered. The EMH held the only copy for centuries, after the death of his creator, the EMH took his name in honour of his creator whom he looked at as his father. Calling himself Doctor Lewis Zimmerman Junior he continued his father's work in Holographics and created generations of working holograms for Starfleet Command. In the mid 24th Century, he was declared a sentient being, one of only two artificial life forms to be given that title. When the technology caught up with emitter in the early 26th century, he began to make more of them and they became a standard piece of equipment for all temporal agents…"

"So how does this help us?" He said with interest.

"Watch this" Jamie smiled.

Unbuckling her tunic, she activated the device and placed it under her clothing. As it touched her skin, the device activated with a holographic skin that covered her perfectly. Almost instantly, her appearance changed to that of a tall, slender Romulan female. Smiling with shock, Kirk nodded as she spoke with a deep Romulan female voice.

"With these, we can slip in and out of Romulus without being identified. I brought back five with me, one has been specially modified too… you'll see"

"Amazing, I can only imagine how these could be used by Starfleet"

"Or the Romulans, if the Tal'Shiar get their hands on this tech, it would be a game changer for them… and anyone else of course. I brought five with me, I will leave with them"

"Of course… would you mind shutting that thing off?"

"What? Ohh of course. I forgot"

Reaching under her clothing, she deactivated the device, as her true form was once again visible.

"So why five?"

"You'll beam down with me, I have one for my mother. However, if the Romulans want to speak with James T. Kirk, that will not be a problem, I have one set up with your appearance… someone will have to wear it. I'm thinking McCoy, he knows you better then anyone"

"What about Spock?"

"As you know… Jim, Spock is always on the bridge of your ship, the Romulans would expect to see him. The only problem is, we have to brief McCoy on the mission, can he handle it?"

"Perhaps. You might also want to inform Spock" He sighed.

"Of course, the fewer people know about this, the better. We're already on dangerous ground as it is"

"We'll do it in my quarters, I'll have Bones and Spock meet us"

"Alright, Jim…"

"What?" He said slowly.

"Nothin, sorry, forget about it. I'll be along shortly"

Nodding slightly, Kirk turned and slowly the forwards observation lounge as she looked out of the window at the stars streaking past the ship. She was about to give everything away, but she had been sworn to secrecy. How could she tell a man from the 23rd Century the truth about who she really was, the truth that she was infact his daughter. Born almost five hundred years after his death, conceived out of one night of passion with Julia Monroe onboard the USS Newton and knowing the only way to see her father was to either travel back through time or a history search in the Federation databanks. Looking up at the ceiling she laughed slightly as she whispered too herself.

"I almost told him mother, I almost gave everything away. You are right, it's not easy to lie to him, to my father"


	3. Chapter 3

Awaiting the arrival of Spock and McCoy, Jamie sat on Kirk's bunk with a slight smile as she looked around the small cabin located on deck five, room 0195. Slowly, her eyes fell upon a small photograph of a young man, slowly picking it up she looked at the photograph as she spoke.

"Your son?"

"Yes… David" He said slowly.

"I read about it, I'm sorry" She said with sadness. "What was he like?"

"David? A brilliant Scientist, helped create the Genesis Project. He had one hell of a sense of humour, I always thought he would marry one day, have kids. He once told me something that… surprised me"

"What?" She smiled.

"He was… attracted to a young Vulcan Lieutenant that was once assigned to Enterprise"

"Lieutenant Saavik" She said quickly.

"Yes!" He said with surprise.

"Read her file, she's cute" Jamie winked.

"What happens too her?" He said quickly.

"Jim, you know I can't tell you that. What I can say is, her journey has only just begun" She said with a large smile.

Laughing, Kirk looked at the door as Spock and McCoy entered his cabin.

"So, I've got sickbay ready. What the hell's going on?" McCoy protested.

"You may want to sit down Bones" Kirk said.

"I'm fine!"

"Trust me Doctor McCoy, you're gonna wanna sit down" Jamie smiled.

"Ohh?"

"I am Lieutenant Jamie Elizabeth Monroe, I was sent here by the Temporal Commissioner for a specific mission, the rescue of a Temporal Agent being held on Romulus"

"I've heard some stories in my time, but this is really… fun. Carry on please Lieutenant; I could use a good laugh!" McCoy mocked.

"Bones, this is the truth" Kirk smiled.

A look of shock crept over McCoy's face as he looked up at his old friend stood next to him while Spock raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Do you want the full story?" Jamie smiled.

"Why not, I love a good tale!" McCoy laughed.

"Alright, here we go… in 2371, the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 was attacked and destroyed by a Ventra vessel from the 26th Century, during the attack, Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe, acting Captain of the Federation Timeship Newton recruited a young officer by the name of James T. Kirk to help put things right…"

Laughing, McCoy leaned back in his chair as the young Lieutenant continued with her lengthy tale. As time went on, the story begun to take shape as Spock and McCoy listened to Monroe and Kirk with interest as they continued the tale back and forwards between the two of them. For almost an hour, they sat and listened.

"… And so as a result, Lieutenant Monroe here was sent back to rescue her mother from Romulan Space"

"This is crazy!"

"Really? Crazier then going back in time and abducting two hump-back whales in order to stop an alien probe from destroying Earth? Crazier then an ancient NASA probe returning too Earth looking for and I quote '_The Creator_' and more recently, going to the centre of the galaxy looking for God?"

"That incident, has been highly classified by Starfleet Command" Spock protested.

"Not where I come from Captain Spock, it's a well documented and well known incident. Would it surprise you to know that your little expedition back to the 20th Century had created several temporal Paradoxes, many that my mother had to repair"

"I didn't know that" Kirk said quickly.

"Every time you go back in time, my mother had to repair the damage; she was assigned to you and your crew when she was cleared for Back-Travel. Kirk you have a file so large, it could fill this room. If only they knew the truth" She winked at Kirk.

"Like what?" McCoy laughed.

"Alright, the truth. During his little… trip through time with my mother, Kirk here had a little… liaison with her…"

"What is it with you Jim; can't you keep it in your pants?" McCoy laughed.

"Well Jim…" Quickly she thought this was the perfect time to tell him the truth. "… Look at the result of your… fling"

Jaws dropped in the room, even Spock looked at her in shock as Kirk stood and walked towards her slowly as she nodded at him.

"Hello… Father" She said slowly.

"What? You're my…"

"Daughter. I wasn't supposed to tell you, I was actually sworn to secrecy, but I can't lie to you Jim, I'm your daughter"

"What?" He said in shock.

From behind Kirk, laughter filled the room as McCoy stood and clapped at the look on Kirk's face, although he could not see his face, he had known James Kirk long enough to know.

"Ohh this is great, Ghosts from the past right Jim?" He said as he slapped his shoulder hard.

"But-But…"

"Now he's lost for words, this is great. Carry on Jamie"

"I'm your daughter Jim. I've wanted to meet you my entire life" She smiled. "All I ever wanted to do was have a few minutes of your time…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did your mother not tell me?"

"She wasn't allowed too. Once word got out she was pregnant with your baby, she was almost court-martialled. '_Temporal Agents must not interfere with the past!_' We where always taught. Jim, father… everything you have been through with the crew of the Newton has been one huge time-loop; it was all meant to happen. If you had not…"

"Had sex with your mother?" McCoy laughed.

"… Yes, if I wasn't conceived. I could not have gone back and rescued her from Romulus when she was a Lieutenant Commander. Once she returns to her time and a few months later, Anders will be sent to the 26th Century to observe the Ventra attack…"

"A war without end" Spock said slowly.

"Exactly" Jamie smiled. "… This does not change anything"

"This changes everything" Kirk sighed.

"No, we still have to rescue her. Which brings me to why you are here McCoy"

"I was wandering about that" He laughed.

"If, the Romulans contact Enterprise… they will wish to speak with Kirk. You will answer that… call"

"Me? I look nothing like Jim"

"You will!"

Slowly, Jamie reached into her pocket and pulled out another of the small emitters; once again, she unbuckled her tunic and placed it on her chest. Shock rippled around the room as the holographic skin appeared around her body and emulated the appearance of the Captain himself.

"What's wrong Bones, don't you your Captain when you see him?"

"What the hell?" He said in shock.

Slowly, Spock stood and walked Jamie as she wore the disguise of his old friend and commanding officer as he spoke slowly.

"Very impressive technology. I assume it is some form of Holographic technology?"

"In a manner of speaking. Not only will it reproduce the appearance of an individual, it will also mimic their speech patterns as you can hear. However… there is an element of individual knowledge involved, that is why we have chosen McCoy too appear as Captain Kirk, other then you Mister Spock… He knows Jim Kirk better then anyone and will not raise any suspicions from the crew if he is not present on the bridge"

"Fascinating" Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

Removing the device from her chest, the image faded as she stood before McCoy with a smile.

"Unbutton your tunic Doctor, it must make physical contact with you to activate. Under your clothing will be the best place to hide it"

"What… Now?"

"No better time, you will activate this device and enter the bridge as Kirk; we will monitor you from here. If you can not convince the crew you are James Kirk…"

"I get the point" He smiled.

"Spock will go with you and observe your interactions. Besides, I think that you're Captain and I need to talk"

"Ohh yes, I have more then a few questions for you Miss Monroe" Kirk said slowly.

Smiling, McCoy placed the device on his chest, as it activated a holographic image of Kirk wrapped around him as he walked towards the nearest mirror and smiled as he saw Kirk looking back at him.

"Amazing" He said with Kirk's voice. "I can actually hear Kirk's voice as I speak"

"Are you ready… Captain Kirk?" She smiled.

"No, but lets do this anyway" McCoy/Kirk said slowly.

As the real James Kirk stepped aside out of view of the door, McCoy exited his Captain's quarters with Spock at his side as if it was the Captain himself. As they disappeared from view, the cabin door slid closed as Jamie looked at her father while he looked back at her in shock.

"I was hoping that would have gone better"

"So, you are my Daughter?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you like that father, I had no choice"

"But…"

"Take it easy, calm down"

"I am calm. Just a little shocked" He said slowly.

"No doubt. We should have that talk now"

"Ohh… no shit!" He laughed as he sat down on a chair.

"You know, I've been waiting for this my entire life. When mother told me who my father was, I almost fainted. I'd heard so much about you in class, your missions are legendary"

"I'm flattered, why did Julia not mention anything the last time we met?"

"She wasn't allowed… she barely escaped the court-martial… when I was eight years old, she told me the truth. Right now Jim, you are at the point where I was when she told me, shock. But, you'll see that it's not all that bad, she raised me for this mission. Once it's over… I have no idea where my life will take me"

"It must have been hard for her" He said quietly.

"Very, she loves you Jim, still does. She never married, had a few flings with other men… but she always compared them to you. In an ideal world, she would have married you if you'd asked her"

"This is, this is unbelievable…" Kirk laughed.

"But I'm here, now. Allow me to get to know you, to know my father"

As she smiled, a slight glimpse of her mother's smile shone through as he thought about everything he had learned in the past day until finally he nodded slowly.

"Thank you" She smiled.

Slowly, she pointed to the computer display as she activated its systems and followed Doctor McCoy and Spock through the ship.

"He seems to be doing okay" She smiled.

"Bones is a good… actor"

"So I see"

"So, tell me about yourself Jamie"

"Umm… well, I was named after my father, obviously, my mother and Kern trained me since I was a small child for this mission…"

"How so?" He asked with interest.

"Well, I've been trained in many forms of martial arts, including Klingon self defence. I speak twelve languages, eight fluently. I can fly just about anything from a hopper to a Starship. I graduated third in class at the Academy…"

"Third? I thought you said you where trained from a young girl" He moaned.

"I was. I was… distracted during the final exam. Cost me two places"

"Distracted?" He laughed. "Who was he?"

"Not a he father, a she. Cadet T'Rian…"

"I see" He smiled.

"Ohh I wish you could, she's gorgeous. Half human, one quarter Vulcan and Romulan…"

"Romulan?" He said with disbelief.

"It's a very long story Jim; let's just say they will be our allies in the future. After a major disaster, Starfleet came to their aide, it built on a foundation laid over a decade after a terrible war with an aggressive species called '_The Founders_' and an internal military coupe that almost brought the Alpha Quadrant to an all out war with Romulus… stopped by another ship named Enterprise under the command of a man named Picard"

Images flowed through his mind of a name he once saw on the Newton when he researched Julia's Starfleet file. With a slight one-sided smile on his face, he looked at her and spoke the name that almost shocked her.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commander of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D and eventually the 1701-E?"

"Yes, how did you… The Newton's Database… very clever Captain"

"Thank you. So, you where distracted by a girl and lost several points, then what?"

"Well, after my finals… I was attached to the Newton, mom's old ship for a year of training after which I joined the Temporal Commission at the request of the Commissioner herself"

"Your mother?" Kirk laughed.

"Yes. I stayed with them for awhile until I resigned for civilian service"

"Resigned, why?"

"I hear the concern in your voice dad; I can actually feel your concern, not needed. I was reactivated for this mission, I had a little… falling out with an aggressive Commander over the rules of Back-Travel, he picked a fight, a very bad move"

"You hit him" Kirk laughed once more.

"Broke his jaw. Plus he tried to grab my ass, but all was forgiven. He's actually a good friend now, plus I think he's a little afraid of me"

"I don't doubt it. They're about to enter the bridge" He said as he looked at the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, time stopped as McCoy turned to Spock with a slight smile as he spoke with a slight nerve in his voice.

"Here we go"

"Indeed" Spock agreed.

With the doors sliding open, McCoy walked onto the bridge as Uhura looked at him with a smile as nodded as a young Enlisted officer called out. '_Captain on the Bridge_' For a moment, McCoy almost looked around until he realised his disguise. With a smile on his face he walked towards the command chair and slowly sat down as he looked around the bridge.

"Mister Carpenter, Status?"

"We are over forty hours from the Neutral Zone at current speed Captain, the Starship Excelsior is standing by to assist if required. All Outposts on our side of the Zone are at Condition Yellow"

"Very well. Spock, take your station and scan the area ahead for anything out of the ordinary. Uhura, contact Command and inform them of our progress"

"Aye Captain" She said quickly.

All officers turned to their assignments as McCoy leaned back in the chair with a smile of content on his face as he looked up at Spock and mumbled.

"I could get used to this… Spock, take your post!"

"Yes… Captain" He said slowly.

Slowly and cautiously, McCoy ran his fingers over the consoles on the arms of the Command Chair. Although he held the Service rank of Commander, he was not in line for a Command of his own since his field was Medical, the most he could hope for on a Starship was Chief Medical Officer, a position which does offer certain benefits in ordering the Commander of the ship off duty if the need arrives, as well as being the only officer on the ship who can relieve the Captain of Command also if the need did arrive, which it rarely had under Kirk's Command.

_Several Days Later…_

After holding position at the border of the Neutral Zone for almost sixteen hours, the crew of the Enterprise had grown weary of their assignment as there was nothing to do but monitor consoles and await the arrival of the Romulan Flagship. Although several vessels had passed within sensor range of the Enterprise on the Romulan side of the zone, none had yet given the call sign of the Flagship. Sat at the Helm of the ship, Jamie tapped her fingers on the console before he as she hummed a none existent tune to herself. She could feel the discomfort in the crew as she continued her humming and tapping until finally, the man sat next too her spoke aloud.

"Would you please stop that?"

"What? Ohh, sorry. I hate waiting. Sixteen hours, fourteen minutes and forty-five seconds incase anyone isn't counting" She laughed to herself.

"We are all aware of the time Miss Monroe" Spock called out.

"Ohh, sorry"

"Getting under your skin Spock?" Kirk laughed.

"Captain, picking up a vessel exiting warp on the Romulan side"

"Probably another damned Patrol" Kirk sighed.

"Picking up a call sign… it's the Flagship" Uhura called out with relief.

"Finally, on screen"

As much of a relief to everyone on the bridge, the now all too familiar image of stars changed to the face of an elderly Romulan, his first reaction was to look around the bridge and examine the layout for himself almost as if he was picking out targets for a future attack or as if he was reading the consoles in an attempt to gather intelligence on the Federation.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Admiral Tomalus. It is our pleasure to escort you and your ship to our Homeworld on Romulus"

"Thank you Admiral, We look forward to this opportunity…"

"You are to set course to rendezvous with us immediately. I am sending a flight path to your science officer. Any deviation from this course will be considered a violation of our agreement and result in the seizure of your vessel"

"We understand Admiral" Kirk said with respect.

"Once you are along side, one officer from my ship will assume your helm and plot a course to Romulus, your Scientific equipment will be deactivated as not to record any data on our defensive network"

"That was not a part of the agreement Admiral" Kirk protested.

"A last minute… change" Tomalus smiled darkly. "Unless, you do not wish for this summit to go ahead Captain Kirk?"

As Kirk's anger grew, a voice called out in his mind, a soothing voice and the voice of his Daughter. '_Relax father, he is one of ours. He is one of the Agents sent back_' His eyes quickly fell upon the back of Monroe's head as she turned and nodded slightly. He had much experience with telepaths over his career, he knew all he had to do was think and the telepath would pick up on his thoughts. '_How can you do that? Never mind, are you sure, what about the one he is sending over?_' He thought. '_I believe he will send over another agent, relax Captain… Federation secrets will be safe_' She projected into his mind. Nodding slightly, Kirk stood and walked towards the screen with a slight smile on his face as he replied.

"Your terms are accepted. I look forward to meeting you in person Admiral. Monroe, set course as instructed by the Admiral"

"Captain?" Cried out Carpenter.

"You have your order Tom, follow them" Kirk Barked.

"Aye sir" He cried out in protest.

Following the flight plan exactly, the USS Enterprise exited warp next to the large Romulan Flagship, a single hulled battle ship of unfamiliar design. Stood in the transporter room, Kirk, Spock and Lieutenant Monroe awaited the arrival of the Romulan officer as the transporter chief stood by his station to receive the officer in question. Once the signal was given, a form begun to appear on the transporter platform as Kirk stood ready to greet his new Helm officer. As the pilot materialised, Kirk turned to his transporter chief and relieved him of duty graciously.

As the Romulan stepped off the transporter platform, Jamie smiled as the man left the room before she spoke.

"T'Rian, is that you?"

"Hello Jamie, it's been a while" She smiled.

"So this is where you've hidden. I haven't seen you since graduation"

"Sorry, I have been busy, you know?"

"Ohh yes. So are you going to stand there, or give me a hug?"

Laughing, the Romulan stepped off the transporter platform and hugged her old friend while Kirk stepped forwards.

"T'Rian, as in…"

"Yes Jim, as in my old… friend. You look great T'Rian. I know that I don't need to introduce these guys" She smiled.

"Ohh no, I am more than familiar with these two. Captain Kirk, it is an honour and a privilege to meet you. Ambas… Sorry Captain Spock. I have studied your files for many years, it is an honour to aid you on this assignment"

"I see. You do realise the nature of this assignment Miss?"

"Yes Captain Spock, and my loyalties lie with the Federation. I have sworn an oath to protect it, Romulus, this Romulus no longer exists in my time. We are more than friends, we are allies and an important member of your Federation" She smiled.

Laughing slightly, Jamie placed her arm around her friend's waist as she walked towards the closest bulkhead and spoke quietly.

"We really need to… catch up. But we have a few problems you should be aware of, time hasn't entirely reset from the last infringement"

"How so?" She said with concern.

"Pavel Chekov was killed during the last mission with the Newton, we have to fix that"

"A secondary objective then. Jamie listen to me, you can not reveal our past… relationship here, we are supposed to be enemies here"

"Babe, Kirk already knows some of it. Trust me, but I must apologise in advance. I won't make this easy on you" She smiled.

"I know you won't. Captain Kirk, with the course laid out to me, it will take Forty hours to reach Romulus. I assume you have quarters set up for me?"

"Unfortunately no, you will have to share with one of our officers, space is at a premium on this ship" He smiled.

"I see" T'Rian sighed.

"You can share with me" Jamie winked. "We can talk about… old times"

"I'd like nothing more. Kirk, to sell this to your crew and make it look like a punishment, I'm going to have to piss you off, you too Jamie"

"Do your worst" Jamie laughed. "… Ohh crap!"

Once again, realisation hit about what she had just said to her old friend, T'Rian knew her better than anyone, even her current partner. It was no secret at the Academy of their relationship but here. It could be a problem since their two species had been at war for generations.

"Don't challenge me Jamie" T'Rian winked.

"Actually, I do. Remember, I may have to hit you a few times"

"Like old times" She winked.

"No, this is not a sparring session, I'm going to have to hurt you… a lot. Don't worry, Doctor McCoy is an excellent physician and he knows some of what's going on"

"Ladies, ladies… enough of the get romance. Sub-Lieutenant T'Rian, this way to the bridge" Kirk smiled.

"Yes Captain"

It was strange to see for Kirk, the beautiful Romulan woman's face changed in an instant from happiness and joy in her assignment to almost distaste for what she was about to enter into. As Spock led her out of the transporter room, Kirk stopped Jamie in her tracks as he turned and spoke.

"She's beautiful"

"You should see her naked" She winked. "Relax father, she's the best"

"I hope so" He sighed.

"She is, actually she beat me to the top grade, she kinda cheated on our exam, she wore a dress that left nothing to the imagination"

"Did you know she was here?"

"No. I'm glad she is though"

"I still find it difficult to believe that you are my daughter"

"It will pass" She winked once more. "One thing, I have your taste for women"

His jaw almost dropped as she left the transporter room with a smile, shaking off his thoughts he joined them in the turbolift as they made their way towards the bridge. Upon entering, T'Rian looked around with a look of distaste on her face, yet deep inside, she enjoyed being on this ship she had read so much about at the Academy.

"The helm is this way Sub-Lieutenant" Jamie said slowly.

"I see that Lieutenant Monroe, I am not an idiot. This far vessel is less advanced than I was led to believe. I find it hard to believe the Federation would hold this ship in such high regard"

"Hey! If you don't want to be here, I could drag your green-blooded ass to the nearest airlock, you can fly home, you may want to hold your breath though, it's a long way" Jamie growled.

"I was unaware that Humans had such… a sense of humour. You, Navigation boy… I trust you have the co-ordinates from my superiors?"

"Yes" Snapped Carpenter. "This path a joke, even at warp eight it would take over two days. A more direct route and we could be their in eighteen hours"

"You will follow the path as laid out Human, this ship must show up at predetermined co-ordinates at a selected time, if not… you do not wish to know the results"

Slowly, Kirk walked towards his centre seat and slowly sat down as the Romulan woman took the helm with a deep sigh of dissatisfaction yet deep inside she was almost jumping with joy at the prospect of piloting this ship, the ship was held in such high regard within the Federation even in her own time.

"I assume you know how to pilot a Starship Romulan?" Jamie barked.

"Better then you can imagine. Human woman at communications, open a channel to the Flagship"

"Captain?" Uhura said slowly.

"Do it Uhura… the sooner we get this woman off my ship, the better"

"Aye sir, channel open"

"Admiral Tumulus, this is Sub-Lieutenant T'Rian. I have assumed the helm of the Enterprise. Setting course for way-point one at warp three"

"Understood, Tumulus out"

Slipping into warp speed, the Enterprise entered enemy space and towards the first check point. Weaving throughout Romulan space, back tracking and going in circles for almost two days, the Enterprise finally arrived at Romulus as her had almost begun to feel space-sick from the unusual course that was given too them by the Romulan Star Empire. With clearance given, the large Federation Starship slipped into orbit between two large Romulan Warbirds, Kirk and his crew could almost feel every weapon on the planet and in orbit being aimed at the pearly white Starship.

"We have entered orbit Captain Kirk, please await instructions from the Senate"

"Of course Sub-Lieutenant" Kirk nodded with a slight smile.

"Well Captain Kirk, since I have nothing to do here but sit on my ass… Request permission to leave the bridge sir" Jamie smiled.

"Granted. Sub-Lieutenant, please assume the Helm"

"That was not a part of the deal" She growled.

"I'm changing it. Assume the Helm. Carpenter, keep an eye on our guest here"

"Gladly Captain"

It did not take long before the Imperial Senate made contact with the Enterprise with their instructions, with all weapons powered down, shields and long-range sensors off-line, the Starship hung motionless above the Captain City of the Romulan Star Empire as they followed instructions to the letter.

Three Hours Later…

Gathered in Kirk's quarters, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Jamie Monroe looked down at a schematic as Jamie began to give out her orders for the mission ahead.

"… Then we'll beam in to here…" She pointed on the map.

"What about their sensors?" Spock asked.

"They are using an old style Deuotronic sensor grid, similar to what the old 1701 used, we can slip in through a scan cycle"

"I estimate that it will take 3.075 seconds for the sensor grid to cycle"

"I can get us through Spock, relax. Before we beam down, Kirk and myself will activate the Holo-Grids I brought with me. We will then locate Commander Monroe and bring her back to the Enterprise, after which I will signal for a retrieval back to my own time. After a debriefing, Julia will be sent back too her own time"

"The transporters on the Enterprise will be detected, plus I don't think they can cycle fast enough to get us through that sensor grid" Kirk said slowly.

"Not a problem, I brought more then a holo-grid with me…"

With a smile, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cylinder as she spoke.

"… This is a personal transporter unit. Trust me, this will get us through that grid"

"Impressive" Kirk smiled.

"McCoy, are you clear on your job?"

"No, but I'll do it anyway"

"Bones, you have to be 100% on this or it will not work"

"She's a Kirk alright, especially the loud degrading parts" McCoy laughed.

"Bones, are you clear?" Kirk said slowly.

"Yes, all I have to do is be Jim Kirk when called for. What if this goes south and the Romulans open fire?"

"Sub-Lieutenant T'Rian will assist. She is… an expert at Starship Combat"

"Won't that blow her cover?" Kirk said with concern.

"All you have to do, it is trust me. I've actually done this before…" She winked.

"Rescued your mother from Romulus?" Spock said slowly.

"I must have, this whole thing is one giant time loop... right?"

Everyone had agreed on what must happen over the next hour or so. McCoy assumed the disguise of James Kirk and made his way towards the bridge as Kirk and Jamie activated their Romulan disguises and beamed down to the planet below. In his long career, Kirk had stepped foot on many worlds, seen many things he could not imagine, but stepping foot on Romulus was an uncomfortable thing for the seasoned Starfleet Captain, more so for having the young woman at his side who was the daughter he never knew he had. Projected meters before their eyes was the familiar '_heads-up display_' Kirk had once used before. Displaying detailed schematics of the large facility they where currently stood in.

"Picking up a slight signature, she is the only Betazoid within sensor range" Jamie smiled.

"Except for you?"

"Of course. Only half Betazoid… Daddy" She smiled. "This way"

Cautiously, they walked the long grey corridor as Romulan guards stopped and saluted the superior officer as he passed them, returning the salute Kirk continued as he followed the young woman towards the large room where her mother was being held.


	5. Chapter 5

Tied and bound to a chair, Julia Monroe took punch after punch from the interrogator as blood flowed freely from her mouth, nose and several cuts on her face and chest. Coughing up blood, she spat onto the floor as the interrogator grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he leaned in to yell at her once more.

"Where is the Data? We know who you are and why you are here… save us all of this effort and give me the information Commander!"

"Monroe, Julia. Lieutenant Commander, Starfleet. Service Number…"

A powerful punch slammed into the back of her head as she fell to the floor hard while the chair flipped over and slammed into her back. As two guards walked towards her, she coughed up more blood while she focused with all of her strength to stay focused.

"I know what you're doing Monroe, no one is coming for you" He yelled in her ear.

"Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece was white as snow and every where that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go… Mary had a little…"

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_" He yelled once more.

As her strength began to fade, she reached out with her thoughts and continued to recite the old child's poem in the mind of her interrogator. Shocked he grabbed his head in pain as she continued over and over again in his mind.

"My Lord, we are getting no where with this, allow me the pleasure of terminating her life"

"_NO!_" He yelled. "My employer requests the information she has. Bring the device, tear it from her mind"

"That would leave permanent damage to her, she could still be of value" Called out a Reman guard.

"Bring your device, tear her mind apart. Who knows what secrets lie within, you will be greatly rewarded for as will your Empire. The information that lies within her mind… will one day see your people free of your Romulan oppressors"

"As it should be!" He cried out.

"Go now, bring the device, I think that even her mind will not with stand such an attack"

"Yes My Lord!"

The large Reman guard bowed with respect as he left the room. Two powerful hands grabbed her and pulled her upright and slammed the chair down as she continued her last assault on the mind of the large interrogator before her.

Standing before her, the large and powerful man looked down upon her as his deep black hair flowed over his muscular jaw and shoulders.

"I know you, from history…" She said slowly. "You should not be here"

"Ohh but I am. My employer has set aside a great price for the information inside your mind my dear, such a pity, you are very attractive. I offer you one last chance, join me. With your abilities to control the minds of men, and my intellect, we can rule this Empire"

Once again, the foul taste of blood at the back of her throat brought her back to consciousness as she focused with all of her strength on the large man before her, a man she had read so much about during her career. A man who could have been considered by many to be the most dangerous man to challenge Starfleet.

"Mary had a little lamb…" She laughed darkly.

"Why are you laughing my dear?" He said with a smile.

"We are… never alone. Good night!"

Behind him, the large door opened quickly as phaser fire exploded into the room, turning in shock, the interrogator turned and looked as two Romulan soldiers entered and with expert timing fired their weapons at the guards in the room. Standing before one of the Romulans, he smiled as she raised her weapon and fired while he raised his hands to shoulder height.

"Hello Kirk, it's good to see you again… my old friend!" He darkly.

Under the disguise of a Romulan Admiral, Kirk slowly lowered his weapon as Jamie circled around to the left of the large human male. Shock echoed across Kirk's face as he stepped forward and whispered one word, a word that sent a chill down the spine of Jamie stood at his side.

"Khan?"

"It has been sometime Kirk. As you can see, I was… rescued from my prison"

"Khan?" Kirk said in disbelief.

"I was told that you would be here… now, lower your weapons. You too woman" He cried out.

"Ohh, not today!" Jamie laughed.

Stood before him, in the prime of his life the most powerful enemy of James T. Kirk smiled as he walked towards Kirk with a smile and studied his face through the Romulan disguise, it was almost as if he could see through the holographic image that hid Kirk from the rest of Romulus as he spoke with a deep and dark tone.

"My-my-my, the years have been un-kind to you. Haven't they Kirk?"

"Khan?" He repeated.

"Alright, we've established my name. lower your weapons, both of you. I was told that a temporal agent would be here, this is… this is more fun, lower your weapons!"

No one could see what happened next, Khan's hand floated over the weapon at his hip while a powerful kick hit in in his jaw and then the powerful feeling of two legs wrapped around his neck. As his throat felt tighter, pain shot through his face as powerful punches connected with the side of his head until a loud crunch could be heard and he fell to the floor motionless. Slowly standing, Jamie shook the blood off her hands as she looked at a shocked Kirk before she spoke.

"Damn that hurt"

"What the hell happened?" Kirk said in disbelief. "Do you know what it took to actually kill that guy?"

"I'm beginning to understand" Jamie said as she cradled her hand.

"Not that I'm in gratitude or anything, but who the hell are you guys?" Julia called out.

"Friends… Can you walk?"

"I'll walk out of here miss" Julia called out.

Nodding quickly, Jamie walked towards her mother and cut the binds on her wrists and feet, smiling slightly, Julia walked towards the unconscious Khan at her feet and picked up his weapon. Setting it too full power, she aimed it at him. As her finger hovered over the trigger, Jamie walked towards her and lowered her weapon slowly.

"No, that will set off every alarm in here. We always have a way out. However, the personal transporter is less effective this deep underground"

"So we get closer too the surface" Julia smiled. "Who are you?"

"Friends" Jamie called out. "That is…"

"Khan!" Kirk called out. "We have to get out of here, NOW!" He yelled.

Pulling a Reman soldier onto the chair once occupied by her mother, Jamie pulled out a small device and scanned her mother, with a slight smile, she programmed a Holo-emitter with the appearance of her mother and activated the device.

"This, should hold for about thirty minutes. After which… Boom!"

"And _HIM?_" Julia growled.

"Killed in the explosion. That however, is a problem we need to fix. Julia Monroe, meet Captain James Kirk" Jamie smiled.

"Kirk?" Julia replied in shock.

"Ohh yeah! The one and only…"

Seeing both of her parents together was a dream come true for Jamie. The man she had almost worshipped as a god-like character all of her life and the young woman who was her mother stood looking at each other as Julia almost giggled like a school girl at the man before her.

"Hey! Take this" Jamie said as she held out a holo-emitter.

Calmly walking through the corridors of the facility as with each step, they got closer to the surface Jamie smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small metallic cylinder that was a personal transporter.

"Damn it, I can't get through"

"They must have changed the cycle" Julia sighed.

"No, this thing should lock onto that. Detecting a shield around this place… alright, plan B!"

"What is plan B?" Kirk said, almost afraid to ask.

"One level up is a launch bay. A few warp capable vessels are docked" Julia replied.

"Alright, first we take a ship, then we high-tail it to the Enterprise and get the hell out of here" Jamie smiled

"Agreed!" Kirk smiled.

Turning around and heading in the opposite direction, Kirk, Julia and Jamie Monroe slowly walked towards the launch bay and entered a warp capable shuttle craft, as the vessel lifted up off the launch bay floor, Jamie smiled as she looked at both of her parents sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats talking to each other as Kirk piloted the vessel into orbit. Sat in the rear of the cockpit, Jamie studied the controls of the vessel until she looked at them in shock.

"Holy Crap!. Activate your emitters… NOW!"

"Why?" Kirk called out.

"Temporal shockwave heading this way, they are shielded from any changes… an upgrade I had installed. Do it now!"

The shockwave approached the tiny ship as they activated their devices, harmlessly a wave passed through the ship as consoles changed along with the interior of the vessel from a Standard Romulan design to something different, studying the controls, Jamie looked up in shock as she spoke in disbelief.

"This is Reman"

"What the hell happened?" Kirk called out.

"A Time-shift. The past has been altered. Wait a minute, I thought you said you had a ship in orbit?"

"We did!" Jamie sighed. "Wait a minute… I'm picking something up… ohh my god, it's huge!"

Slowly, she moved towards the front of the craft and looked out of the view port as Kirk and Julia stood up and looked at the pearly white Starship in shock. The sleek lines of the Constitution Class starship had changed to a longer more stretched out Starship that seemed to dwarf the Excelsior Class ship, the familiar circular primary hull appeared to be changed to a slight forwards facing oval design now attached to the engineering section without the familiar '_neck_' structure. Tucked away firmly under the primary hull was the sleek looking engineering section, positioned away from the primary and secondary hulls of the main portion of the vessel and swept away from the main portion of the vessel where the two large and powerful warp engines almost reminiscent of the Excelsior Class Starship's main engines. As they approached slowly, Kirk looked at was once his ship in shock as he read out the name and registration of the vessel before them.

"USS Enterprise NX-1701-A… NX?"

"Wow!" Jamie smiled. "She's beautiful…"

"She looks like a Sovereign Class slightly" Julia agreed.

"We're being hailed"

Slowly, Jamie activated the ship's communications channel as a face appeared on the screen before them and looked around in shock.

"Admiral Kirk? What the hell are you…?"

"Decker, Will Decker?" He said in shock.

"Yes, I thought you where, how did you get…"

"Never mind that Decker, clear us for landing"

"Umm of course sir" He said in shock.

Slowly, the small Reman designed vessel entered the large shuttle bay of the altered Enterprise, as the shuttle's occupants left the vessel they where met by a large security force aiming phaser rifles at them. Quickly raising their hands, they stepped onto the launch deck of the ship in shock as guards relieved them off their weapons while Decker walked towards them with a large smile on his face.

"Well, well, well Admiral James T. Kirk. Do you have any idea of the trouble you have caused us?"

"What?"

"Place them in the brig, along with the other one" Decker smiled. "Inform the General we have captured Kirk… finally" He smiled darkly.

As they where led through the ship towards the brig, Decker remained at Kirk's side until they reached the ship's brig. Smiling a large guard looked at Jamie and winked slightly as he spoke.

"It would be a pity to end your life, you are very beautiful"

"Screw you" She snarled.

"That's not very nice is it. Commander, request permission too teach this little one some respect?"

"Denied" Decker growled. "Put her in with the rest"

"Commander?" The guard barked.

"Follow my orders Private or I will find someone who can. Leave them to me"

"As you wish Commander"

His salute was unusual, yet known to Kirk. It was a salute that brought back several painful memories of a past assignment. As they where pushed into the holding cell Kirk stood at the entrance while the guards left and Decker remained.

"What are you doing Jim, why are you here?" Decker said nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Once the General knows you are here, he will order me to publicly kill you all four of you"

"Four?" Kirk said slowly.

Following Decker's gaze, Kirk turned slowly as a battered vision of himself stood and moaned slightly while Julia and Jamie walked towards him as he spoke.

"Jim? What the hell is going on?"

"Bones? Oh my god, Bones. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

Realisation ran through Kirk as he remembered McCoy's assignment on the bridge, to imitate Kirk incase the Romulans wanted to speak with him. It was painfully clear that the emitter he was wearing held the same technology as he had.

"Decker, what the hell is going on here?" Kirk growled.

"I tried to follow your orders Jim, but the General was too fast. He saw your… duplicate on the bridge. I had no choice but too follow his orders. I have to leave now, the General will be waiting for me"

"Decker wait!" Kirk said with sadness.

"No! You're plan failed Jim"

"What plan?"

"Have you lost control of your senses as well as your mind? Capture Enterprise and attack the Reman Empire. That was your plan"

For a moment, Kirk looked on in shock as Decker stood before him, his chosen to replace him as Commander of Enterprise reported lost in action many years ago during the V'Ger incident. For a moment, Decker looked off into the distance until pain ripped through the side of his head, as he knees buckled he fell to the floor grabbing the side of his head where a slight glowing could be seen under the skin. Something that Kirk and McCoy had seem before many years ago on the Asteroid starship they had once encountered.. Slowly stepping too his side, McCoy sighed as he spoke.

"Jim, what the hell is going on. I was talking to the Romulan Senate when…"

"Everything changed, welcome to my life Bones. Jamie?"

"The past has been altered…"

"We must repair it" Julia said slowly.

"How the hell can we do that from in here?" Bones grumbled.

"I wasn't searched entirely… I… hid the transporter someplace… uncomfortable"

"Eww!" Julia groaned.

"We have to get out of here, my return code probably won't work…"

"I have an idea" Kirk smiled.

"Jim, what about him?" Bones pointed to Decker.

"Bring him with us. Jamie… I hate to say this, get your transporter. Can you beam to the opposite side of that field and lower it?"

"Not a problem, but where do we go?"

"Trust me. Bones… do you feel up for a long trip?" He winked.

"Anything is better then here"

Jamie retrieved the small device from it's hiding place and transported to the opposite side of the forcefeild, as she deactivated the shield holding them inside, McCoy and Kirk picked up Decker as they disappeared from the holding cells and materialised inside the Reman shuttle. Looking around in shock, McCoy patted himself down as he sighed slightly while Kirk spoke.

"Jamie get on helm, get us the hell out of here. Bones, see what you can do for him…"

"What the hell is going on Kirk?" Julia growled.

"Never interrupt me when I'm talking to myself" He winked "Bones, shut that thing off!"

Confusion ran over his face for a moment until he caught a glimpse of himself in a console and laughed slightly. As the shuttle lifted off the flight deck, McCoy deactivated the device as he and Kirk placed Decker in a seat carefully while Jamie activated the shuttle's weapons and fired at the shuttlebay doors destroying them and giving them free access to open space. Under the expert hand of the pilot, the shuttle left the altered Enterprise and disappeared into warp.

"Destination sir?" Jamie smiled.

"Earth"

"Kirk, this ship is only capable of Warp four, it will take…" Julia sighed.

"Then I guess we will have to get to work on modifying the ship… Julia" Jamie smiled.

Seeing her mother in her prime was an unusual thing for the young temporal agent, barely ten years of age in difference between them and with her entire life ahead of her, Julia left the helm as she motioned for her mother to follow her towards the engine section of the ship while Kirk took the helm of the tiny vessel.


	6. Chapter 6

Modifying the warp engines of the ship took days as Kirk avoided patrols from the Reman Empire, Starfleet and anyone else that had been sent to find them. Although their first order of business was to modify the warp engines, Jamie had taken it upon herself to install a Cloak on the ship using what ever she had at hand, mainly one of the holographic emitters. Connecting it to the ship's shield and power supply was easy however, having it project a hologram of the space around it was difficult a task that took several hours to complete.

Sat in the cockpit of the small ship, Kirk, McCoy and Decker talked about the events that led upto this moment in an attempt to ascertain what had happened to the timeline.

"… So as I was saying, Khan took the Enterprise and marooned you and your crew on Ceti Alpha Five. From the history banks on your ship, he learned of Cold Station Twelve…"

"Where the Embryos from the Eugenics wars where being held" McCoy sighed.

"Yes, he took the station using the Enterprise and matured all of the Embryos giving himself a huge force of Augments; Starfleet sent six ships to stop them. They took the ships, killed the crew and quickly took over them. Knowing that he needed more help to overthrow Starfleet, he turned to the Remans for help. After he took over the Romulan Empire, he moved on Starfleet, everyone who wouldn't join him where killed. The Federation quickly fell under his control…"

"My god!" McCoy said in disbelief. "What about Kirk?"

"The USS Reliant, commanded by Pavel Chekov discovered Kirk and the remainder of your crew, under the flag of '_The True Federation_' They began to attack Khan and his Empire, several ships joined you Kirk… we have people all over his Empire, on the inside of course. Enterprise is the latest ship, Kirk or who ever you people are… if you're telling the truth, you have to stop him. Put things right" Decker begged.

"We're trying Will"

"So, you know me… where you come from?" He smiled in hope.

"Yes" Kirk sighed.

"What am I? Captain, Admiral?"

"You are…"

"Captain, of the USS Columbia…" Kirk smiled.

"I see" He smiled with hope.

"I was at your wedding, your best man"

"To whom?"

"Lieutenant Commander Ilia. Do you know her?" Kirk smiled.

"No. Should I?"

"You will again, I promise"

Lying to his friend was difficult, especially considering what happened to him in his own reality. Enveloped by the powerful V'Ger probe and never seen again Kirk knew he could not tell him the truth about his true fate, much to the disappointed look on McCoy's face.

"So Jim, is that?" McCoy said slowly.

"Julia Monroe…" Kirk smiled.

"Wow, she's beautiful"

"This is… difficult" Kirk protested.

"What is?"

"Long story Will, a very long story!"

"If we're going to Earth, we have a very long time!"

Smiling Decker looked out of the view port at the stars streaming past as Kirk laughed slightly.

"What is a long story?" A voice called out.

Looking up in shock, Kirk almost fell off his seat off his seat as Julia and Jamie entered the cockpit of the small Reman shuttle.

"War and Peace. A very long story" Kirk laughed.

"You're a terrible liar Kirk. But nice cover!" Julia laughed slightly.

"You've upgraded our warp engines in a few days?"

"Warp Engines? No. But Jamie here… had an idea that is… a little different"

"It's a research that was abandoned centuries ago by the Federation…"

"Jamie is right; we may only get one shot at this, so let's make it count"

"What is it?" Kirk sighed.

"An artificial wormhole, this vessel is limited in design but, if this works it will create an artificial wormhole to Earth"

"That is impossible!" Decker laughed aloud.

"Maybe for you, luckily Jamie here knows a thing or two about this" Julia said with pride.

Kirk's eyes bounced between the two of them as recognition hit him.

"What do you mean?" He said slowly.

"I know who she is Kirk. She told me everything"

"Everything?" Kirk frowned.

"Yes, Jamie is my daughter… I can't believe it; I've always wanted a daughter"

Kirk looked on in shock as Decker looked back and forwards between Julia and Jamie. Sat in a chair facing Kirk, McCoy chuckled slightly as he watched Kirk squirm slightly.

"Did you know that Jim? You seem to know everything else about me" Julia laughed.

"No, I didn't. Congratulations" He said in shock.

"She wouldn't tell me who the father is of course" Julia pouted.

Smiling widely, Jamie walked past Kirk towards to the Helm of the ship and sat down as she laughed slightly at the look on Kirk's face.

"Alright, you guys had better buckle in, I have no idea how this will go, we could blow up right here. Dropping out of warp, setting co-ordinates for Earth. With this equipment it will take at least fifteen minutes to open a wormhole to Earth"

"So we just sit here?" McCoy moaned.

"Unless you have someplace to be Bones?" Jamie laughed.

"There is an E.V.A suit in the back; you could use that if you wish?" Julia laughed.

"Actually, it's quite comfortable here; I think I'll stick around"

Slowly, the charge on the main navigational deflector built as a slow hum filled the cabin of the tiny ship. As the time past by, painfully slow for all concerned. Decker continued to explain the past twenty years to all in the ship.

"… It was then we heard a rumour that Khan was working for someone else"

"Who?" Kirk grunted.

"We don't know, Admiral Kirk believed it was someone…" Laughing slightly, Decker continued. "From the distant future, we only have the name…"

"Anders!" Kirk growled.

"Yes, how did you know?" He said with surprise.

"We've already met, several times. And someone I will have to teach how to die…"

"Wait, I'm confused. Who is this Anders?" Julia said slowly.

"That could take a few days to explain"

"Give me the short version"

"Alright. Anders, former Captain William Anders of the Federation Timeship Newton, you're C.O Julia. He went rogue and attacked the 1701 a few times, even destroying her and the NX-01, you recruited me, or will recruit me to stop him"

"This is crazy. Anders would never…"

"Julia, Mother. He speaks the truth…" Jamie sighed.

"Then allow me to stop him before he continues with his plan, send me back too…"

"Your time doesn't exist as you know it mother, neither does mine. The best thing we can do is… stop him in the past before he recruits Khan and his people, besides you cannot change what will happen. You have tried before and failed; if you stop him before he can put his plan into motion, I will cease to exist… you know that"

As Jamie and Kirk explained what had happened and will happen, the deflector array had almost reached full capacity. While Jamie checked the console, she nodded as she spoke softly.

"It's done, activating deflector… now!"

From the main deflector of the vessel a large energy beam irrupted with a swirling bluish-green energy as a vortex of concentrated energy begun to form before the ship.

"Amazing!" Decker smiled.

"It should reach full potential in one minute… mark!"

"Ohh crap, picking up a vessel approaching at warp. It's Enterprise!" Decker called out. "She's dropping out of warp"

A brilliant flash of warp energy formed before the tiny shuttle as the large Starship appeared before them. With weapons active and shields raised, the smiling face of Kirk's most deadly foe appeared on one of the many screens around the tiny cockpit of the shuttle.

"By order of the Federation, Admiral James T. Kirk, you are under arrest for insubordination. What ever it is that you are doing, stop it now and surrender yourself, or I will destroy you"

"Khan, stop this. You have no idea what you're dealing with here"

"Do not insult my intellect Kirk. You are out gunned and out-matched in all aspects, what ever it is that you are doing with that ship, stop it now"

"Keep him talking, we're almost done" Jamie whispered.

"That's an impressive ship Khan… I would hate to see it destroyed"

Laughing like a mad man, Khan leaned in towards the screen as he spoke.

"And who is going to do that, you?"

"Trojan Horse Khan…"

Smiling, Julia activated the console at her side and quickly got work with the Holo-Emitters tied into the shields. To the surprise of Khan, thirteen Klingon Battle Cruisers appeared to decloak around the two ships. Shock rippled across Khan's face as he checked the sensor readings from the console before his command chair.

"Destroy them!" He yelled.

"Ohh Khan, goodbye!" Kirk smiled.

Seeing Jamie work the console before her, Kirk smiled as the Enterprise began attacking the holographic ships before them as the tiny ship disappeared into the vortex before them. The instant the Reman ship disappeared, the Klingon vessels disappeared as Khan looked at his sensor read outs and screamed with anger at the deception.

"KIRK!"

After landing on the isolated southern continent of Antarctica, Kirk and his party followed him towards the as yet, undiscovered ancient outpost hidden under the ice of the frozen wasteland. Shivering from the biting cold, they entered the command centre of the outpost as Decker stopped and looked around in awe at what he saw before him.

"What is this place?"

"What we came here for, let's hope it still works. Jamie, can you activate these systems?"

"Already on it" She smiled as she worked a console.

Slowly power begun to flow to the many consoles and equipment that lined the vast cavern before them as a steady hum filled the room.

"If memory serves, that is a temporal transporter. If we program in the right destination, it will send us through time to where ever we program it to send us"

"Amazing" McCoy said in awe.

"How did you find this place?" Julia smiled.

"Actually, you found it. I guess you remembered this time. Jamie, you know how to work it?"

"Of course… setting co-ordinates for the right time… late 29th Century, geographical co-ordinates are the same and set"

"Where are we going?" Julia smiled.

"To see an old friend… just do me a favour, don't shoot him… we need him"

"Who?" Julia frowned.

"All done, people… please step onto the platform, its set for a fifteen second delay, move… now!"

Frowning McCoy stepped onto the platform reluctantly, using the standard transporter was not his ideal way to travel however, using this contraption to travel through time was even more terrifying to him. As the small five person team stepped onto the platform it activated and begun its countdown to transport. Their bodies begun to tingle with the transporter effect as they where demolecularised at the sub-atomic level and sent through time itself, however from their point of view nothing changed but for the exception of the place where they arrived was covered with vast amounts of data pads and personal equipment which had belonged to whom ever they had travelled to speak with. From the far side of the room, a figure could be seen sat on a chair with it's legs up on a console, almost the instant they materialised on the same transporter pad they had left, the figure jumped too it's feet and grabbed a weapon.

"Whoa! Easy, easy Freddie!" Kirk smiled.

"Kirk? Is that you?" He said slowly.

"Hello old friend"

"Wow, that was… different" Decker smiled. "Where the hell are we?"

"Same place, different time!" Jamie smiled.

As Freddie lowered his weapon and walked towards them, Julia grabbed the Reman disrupter at her side and aimed it towards the man before her.

"YOU!"

"Easy Julia…" Kirk smiled.

"Easy, do you have any idea who this man is?"

"Me-me-me? Ohh, that's right… you are from a different time, yes different time indeed. So you don't know anything, that is funny… yes very funny"

Laughing insanely, he Freddie rubbed the side of his head with the weapon he was holding as Kirk walked towards him slowly.

"Freddie, are you okay?"

"Me, yes… fine. How are you… ohh, how's your foot?"

"Still hurts in the cold" Kirk said with concern. "What is wrong with you?"

"Temporal Psychosis, but I've never seen a case this extreme" Jamie said with concern.

"Of course it is you blistering idiot, but then again, you don't know… you can't know. No she can't know, but what if she did? Wait… Ahh yes, it's you. It's always been about you" He smiled.

Shuffling his feet, he moved towards her in an unusual fashion, almost slithering across the floor as he stepped to her side. Slowly, Jamie stepped back and stood ready for a fight as he forced what could only be a strange smile.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. No we won't… need you we do yes, yes, yes. We knew you would come one day"

"What are you talking about?"

His reflexes where like lightening as he reached out and grabbed her jaw, his eyes gazed in hers as he moved her head around from side to side violently until he stopped and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ahh yes, it's always been you. Such a pity for someone so… beautiful"

Wincing in pain slightly, she grabbed his hand and attempted to pull herself away as he continued.

"You hit the wrong time… I've been here for… I don't know how long. You see, time does not exist here. He left a message for you, he did, yes he did. Do you want to see it? Do you, do you?" He ranted.

As her eyes met his, it was almost as if she could see into his soul as she used her abilities to look into his mind. Chaos and pain filled her as she attempted to put what she was seeing into some form of order as he smiled darkly and opened his mind too her.

"Do you see now, do you, do you? When this is over, only one of you will survive"

"_STOP!_" She cried out in pain.

"Not yet, you must see everything"

Her mind raced as the sum of his experiences ran through her mind at a painfully high speed. Blood began to flow from her ears, nose and mouth as she attempted to break the connection between the two of them. For a moment, the purist of clarity filled both their minds as he smiled slightly and nodded to her before he fell to the floor screaming in pain. Jamie's legs began to buckle as she looked up at her father with confusion in her face before she lost consciousness and fell to the ground with a hard crash.


	7. Chapter 7

_It was an assault on my mind, who knew that he had that much power? I could not have known, no one could have known what the unusual little man truly was. However as time went on, I bad begun to understand what was really happening and why this was happening to me for I am a Temporal Paradox. Born of Captain Julia Monroe in the 29__th__ Century and daughter of Captain James Kirk of the 23__rd__ Century. I was prepared my entire life for this moment. The moment of what I would one day call the awakening. A moment when my true path, my destiny was revealed to me for the first time. I did not want to follow it through as one false step could destroy the timeline I and others had worked so hard to protect, but in that moment when my mind was liked to the one called 'Freddie' or 'Warlock' as he liked to be called, I saw everything. I saw the beginning of the Temporal Cold War and its eventual end. I was their when Captain Jonathon Archer of the Starship Enterprise NX-01 destroyed the Vortex created by Vosk almost as if I was observing it through his own eyes and I saw the one thing I did not wish to see, the death of my father on Veridian III at the hands of a mad man named Doctor Tolien Soran… what was it he once said? 'Time is the fire in which we burn, it is a predator stalking us…' or something like that, if he only knew the truth. A truth that was revealed to me on the day of my awakening._

_Although Freddie appeared Human, he was infact an alien of unknown origin, which had taken human form, its power was undeniable yet, it still held the frailties of a human form. Before it or he died, I saw the look in its eyes, a look of freedom as if it was rejoining its own kind. Julia, my mother once believed that it was of the Q Continuum which had taken human form an renounced it's abilities for whatever reason, but I know the truth about whom and what he really was._

Time: Unknown

Location: Sol System. Earth. Antarctica.

"… I'm telling you Jim, I've never seen anything like it. Her mind is in a state of… Flux" McCoy said as he examined Jamie.

"She's been out for almost three hours Doctor McCoy; can you do anything for her?" Julia replied slowly.

"Not with this equipment no. I need to get her too… some form of sickbay"

"Tell me what you need, I'll get it for you" Kirk said quickly.

"What I need… is a sickbay. I could do this on Enterprise… but"

"But what?" Julia sighed.

"Enterprise no longer exists as we know it" Kirk sighed.

"What about your old ship, the 1701?" Decker smiled.

"It's possible… Not a chance, I am not going back through that thing" McCoy protested.

"It could be the only way to save her Bones… Julia, can you work this system?"

"Give me five minutes Kirk" She smiled.

Almost as if out of an old horror movie, Jamie's eyes opened as she sat upright screaming and grabbing the sides of her head in pain. The sounds of her blood curdling scream and sudden movement made the entire team almost jump out their skins with freight. For a moment, she sat motionless as her eyes darted around the room in fear as she sat in silence until she regained her senses and looked at Kirk with a tear rolling down her left cheek.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Julia said quickly.

"Kirk? Mother? Where am I?"

"Jamie? Hey, come on focus for a moment, what happened?" Decker replied.

"Decker? Willard Decker?"

"Yes. What happened to you?"

"I umm… I don't know, it's all a little hazy. How long have I been out?"

"Nearly three hours kid, what the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know. I saw his thoughts… all of them. It was almost as if I saw his entire life and more in moment, it's all one big cluster fu..!" She sighed.

"Bomb!" Decker said quickly.

"If I focus, just a little bit… I can see what should have happened"

"I don't understand" Julia said quickly.

"Neither do I. where is Freddie?"

"Unconscious, it's as if his mind is a void" Replied Doctor McCoy. "I don't know what I can do for him"

"For the moment, it would be best if we leave him. Jim, I know what we have to do. Julia, set temporal Co-ordinates for Earth, Northern England, March 28, 2013. Decker, find anything you can that looks like a weapon from that era. Kirk, Decker you're with me. Julia, once you've finished… help McCoy… We'll need Freddie after this is over"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kirk said quickly. "Khan didn't leave Earth until 1996"

"I know, but there is… someone I need to speak with"

"Who?"

"A Temporal Agent, he's observing something in 2013. I'll have the exact co-ordinates for you in a moment. We're going to need some… period clothing!" She smiled.

Gathering everything they needed, with the correct temporal and geographical co-ordinates set, Kirk, Decker and Jamie disappeared into time as McCoy looked at the young temporal agent with a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Glad I'm not going through that thing"

"You'll have too, once this is over. How is he?"

Materialising in a back alleyway between two rows of terraced houses, Jamie wrapped her long leather jacket around her tiny frame as she shivered slightly from the cold.

"Snow, it's almost April" Decker said quickly.

"The didn't have a weather modification network in this time Decker, believe it or not, they called this 'Global Warming'" She laughed.

"Could've fooled me. You do know where to go, right?" Kirk shivered.

"Of course, this way" She pointed.

Leaving the alley between the rows of houses, they followed Jamie over the mounds of snow and turned left onto a main street as Jamie walked towards a small house and knocked on the door firmly. Standing behind her, Kirk and Decker looked at each other with a slight sigh in their eyes as a young boy of around 6 years old opened the door.

"What?" He said quickly.

"Hello, my name is Jamie, is your father in?" She smiled.

"_DAD! SOME BABE IS HERE FOR YOU!_" The little boy shouted.

Inside the small house, they could see toys gathered around the tiny room as a groaning came from what appeared to be a kitchen as a second younger boy ran towards him brother to look.

"Who is it?" Called out a male voice.

"_I DON'T KNOW DAD, BUT SHE'S GOT TWO OTHER MEN WITH HER!_"

Slowly, a form appeared in the doorway separating the two rooms. Shocked at who he saw stood at his front door, he walked towards the two small boys and spoke quietly too them. Moaning slightly, they left the front room and walked up what appeared to be stairs leading to the upstairs as the man walked towards the door and laughed at them slightly as the snow began to fall around them.

"What is it this time?"

"C-Can we c-c-come in?" She shivered.

"Of course" Stepping too one side, he smiled as they stepped in quickly.

"Thank you!" Kirk said quickly.

"You're Jim Kirk, right?"

"You know me?" He said with disbelief.

"Yes, the question remains, who are you two. And why are you here, oh my god… why are you here? I didn't detect any ship in orbit"

Signalling for the frozen three to sit down, he stood in the centre of the room as he looked at each of them in turn.

"What's going on?"

"We need your help" Jamie said quickly. "Can we talk here?"

"Of course, for the moment, my wife will be home soon"

"Your wife?" Jamie said quickly.

"Yes, you've met my two boys. You still haven't answered my question, why are you here?"

"My name is Jamie Monroe, Kirk you know, this is Willard Decker"

"Monroe? I knew I recognised you somehow!" He smiled.

"You're a temporal agent?" Kirk said quickly.

"Something like that"

"What's happened?" He sighed.

"It's a… long story. Needless to say I was sent here by a man named Freddie"

"Warlock? Is he okay?" He said with concern.

"For now… we have a major problem" Kirk said quickly.

Looking around the small home, Kirk saw many pictures hanging on the walls, many of the children they had seen a moment ago, others appeared to be from television. Also hanging on the walls where weapons of ancient Earth design, ranging from Swords to Axes and shields.

"Is it safe to have those around the children?" Kirk said slowly.

"Holograms… each one of them. What happened?"

Before Jamie could speak, the front door opened as a snow-covered woman entered the home shaking the snow off her coat. Smiling to Jamie, the man walked towards her and helped her off with her coat as she looked at the three visitors too her home.

"Hello?" She said slowly. "Who are they?"

"Business" He said quickly.

"A word, in private!" She demanded.

Jamie could sense the urgency in her voice and the range of emotions running through her as she looked at each of the visitors sat on her sofas as the man followed her into the kitchen. Moments later, they both re-entered the main room of the small house as she nodded slightly and looked at Kirk with a smile.

"So you're James T. Kirk. Heard a lot about you"

"She knows who you are?" Jamie said in shock.

"Yes, Karen knows the truth about me. It's a… very long story. Honey, can you give us a moment… the kids are upstairs"

"Of course. You know, I always thought he was blowing smoke about you Kirk. Before you leave, can you say hello to the kids, they think you're some kind of Superhero"

"Umm… sure?" He said, not sure how to reply.

"Thanks, I'll leave you guys alone"

Walking up the stairs, Karen disappeared around the corner as Kirk stood in shock at what he had heard as Jamie shook her head slightly.

"What did you tell them?"

"My children think I was telling them bed time stories of a Superhero, they love Sci-fi movies. The large then life adventures of James Kirk seemed like a great tale. Hell, I grew up hearing about them…"

"I'm… honoured" He smiled.

"You should be, Follow me please. We should discuss this in a more… appropriate setting"

Following the unusual man into the kitchen area, they all looked around as he walked towards a small doorway leading too a tiny junk filled room. Smiling slightly, he opened a control panel and typed in a set of commands as the many boxes and pieces of broken toys disappeared into a transporter beam before a doorway opened leading to underneath the house. Winking slightly, he lowered his head as he walked down the steps leading under the house as they followed him.

Finally reaching solid ground, lighting slowly activated as the room lit up with computer screens and consoles that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What is this place?" Decker said in awe.

"Call it… an observatory. And one of many safe houses scattered around the timeline"

"Who the hell are you?" Kirk said quickly.

"My birth name is Zared Antos; I was born on Betazed well over a thousand years from now"

"You're a Betazoid?" Jamie said quickly.

"Or something. But you can call me Karl Gerick"

"What the hell is going on around here?" Kirk said with confusion.

"Alright, a brief one then… ten years ago, I was sent here by the Commission to observe a delicate moment in history. I was injured in… in an old-fashioned mugging. I was sent to hospital, Karen was the doctor on call, she fixed me up… we quickly fell in love. The commission felt it was the best way to keep my cover, I was allowed to have a family and all this was set up. Now, why are you here… especially you Decker?"

"Me?" He questioned.

Pulling him to one side, Jamie explained what had happened since she had taken on the assignment in the first place, the sudden change in the timeline, the appearance of Khan and the presence of Decker.

"Holy Crap, I didn't know… why has none of this shown up on my systems?"

"That's your department Karl or what ever you name is. I just work here"

"Funny, I do know you Jamie, more then you think. If your mother had trained you for this moment, then she knows how delicate this mission is. Perhaps, perhaps it was…"

His voice trailed off as he walked towards a console and began to work quickly as the room exploded with holographic images displaying the timeline and the way it should be.

"Here, the divergence begins… in… six hours from now!"

"What?" Jamie said. "Show me?"

"I can't. Rules, remember kid? Something happens here, in six hours that changes history… causing Khan's recruitment, Anders' accident… it's going to take a while to back track all of this and find out what really happened, but all of this begins with one man"

"_WHO?_" Kirk growled.

"I don't know, yet. If we stop this now, history will take its rightful course. Kirk will go on to command a successful mission, he'll become the hero to Starfleet he was always meant to be"

"And I'll cease to exist" Jamie said with regret.

"Exactly. I'm sorry Jamie"

"Not good enough!" Kirk said. "They're most be a way to stop all of this, and keep the timeline so she exists?"

"What you ask… is difficult. It violates every code in the book" Karl said slowly.

"Then violate them, she's just a kid Karl. You must be able to do something…"

For over an hour, Karl studied the data that had begun to stream into his consoles from all over the timeline as he searched for some possibility of how to keep the timeline secure, yet allow the timeline to continue with Jamie Monroe and everything she knew still in existence. Although time as Kirk and Decker knew it, held no meaning, what Karl and Jamie sought after could be very dangerous for the way things should be, as Kirk's experiences would remain intact, yet the timeline would remain constant as it should. Slowly, Karl stood with a look of concern on his face as he turned too the people before him and spoke slowly.

"I do have one… idea"

"What?" Kirk said with hope.

"It would be dangerous and violate everything in the book… we create an alternate timeline. It's been done before. Your… daughter would still exist, in that timeline you would remember everything that has happened in timeline Beta. In timeline Alpha, history would continue as it should"

"How is that possible?" A voice called out from behind them.

Quickly turning on his heels, Karl saw his wife step down the stairs into the basement with a tray of coffees, one for each of the guests stood before her.

"Karen, you should not be in here"

"I know, how is that even possible?" She said firmly.

"The calculations have to be exact, literally on the nose or everything would be destroyed. You, me everything would cease to exist"

"What else can this… equipment do?" She said as she looked around in awe.

"Lots"

"And when, you said their was nothing you could do!"

"I'm sorry. Karen, I'm so sorry"

"You could have helped him! Damn you and your… Directives!"

"Karen!" He called out.

Placing the tray of drinks on a table at the bottom of the stairs, she turned and took one last look around before she walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut with such force, it echoed around the large room like a gun shot. Slowly, Kirk turned to Karl with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"What happened?"

"Her grandfather was killed in a car crash. She begged me to stop it before it happened; I was so close to helping, I even had the co-ordinates set. But, I was stopped by a Temporal Agent before I could do it"

"What?" Decker said quickly.

"I know, somehow they knew… not somehow, I know how. She explained everything to me…Anyway, back on track. We have five and a half hours before we have to do what must be done, I could really use your help with this Jamie"

"What ever you need"


	8. Chapter 8

Materialising in a dark, damp and smelly old warehouse. Jamie pulled out a small black box from her jacket pocket. Disguised as an old style mobile phone, the advanced tricorder was capable of scanning the timeline for echoes of the past or the future as it appeared to them at the moment. Linked via sub-space to the equipment in Karl's basement the disguised tricorder had a range greater then that of anything currently operated by Starfleet in Kirk's time.

"I'm in" She whispered.

"Be careful kid." Kirk said through the earpiece she was wearing. "Anything?"

"Not yet… wait. Detecting a vehicle arriving. A small two wheeled vehicle…"

"It's called a motorbike Jamie… who thought you this stuff?" Kirk laughed.

"Never mind… something else. A large vehicle moving in from the east, it is emitting a temporal signature"

"That's it!" Karl said quickly. "Now, get moving…"

"Jamie, we're standing by… remember the signal"

"I got it Kirk… take it easy. Activating cloak… now"

Once the personal cloak was activated, Jamie disappeared into nothingness as the phase-cloaking shield hide her from view and sensors. As she found a place to stand to observe the interactions between whom ever arrived, contact lenses on her eyes transmitted a hidden signal back to the basement beneath the home of the Temporal Agent. A large metallic door slide open as the cold biting air rushed into the large damp building while the two vehicles entered and stopped in the centre of the large room while the doors grinded closed and the figure on top of the black motorbike stepped off as the doors to the large truck and container behind opened quickly.

Jumping too the floor, a large heavyset man nodded slightly as he spoke loudly for all too hear.

"Well, here it is sir. I have no idea what you want this crap for, but here it is. Our payment?"

"Not yet" Called out the man before him. "First I must inspect the cargo"

"Jonny… open the doors" Called out the driver.

"No need"

Wearing black motorbike leather suit and a black helmet and gloves. He reached into the satchel secured too the side of his large bike and pulled out a small silver metallic box which was instantly recognisable to the hidden Temporal Agent. Activating the device, it made a low pitched hum and finally a beeping sound. Deactivating the device, the blacked out figure nodded slightly as the driver and his men watched it interest.

"Fancy phone, where did you get it?" The driver said quickly.

"None of your concern…"

"Our payment?" Replied the driver.

"Ahh yes, your payment. £100'000 I believe?"

"Not anymore, that phone of yours most have cost a few quid... It's now half a million… or we take this shit out of here… your phone and anything else you've got"

Quickly reaching into his dirty overalls, the large driver laughed slightly as he pulled out a small revolver and aimed it at the figure before him.

Slowly raising his hands, the large blacked out figure nodded enough for his helmet too move as he spoke.

"Okay… half it is. I have the money in my satchel… give me a moment"

"No…" The driver said as his friends joined him.

"You have the gun, I have a phone… what is the worst I could do?"

"Slowly!" The driver demanded.

Reaching back into the satchel, the blacked out figure slowly placed his left hand inside as Jamie watched with interest. Back at the observation post, Kirk and his team where almost glued too the screen as his mind ran circles in an attempt to trace the voice he was hearing.

"Ohh Crap! Jamie, get the hell out… NOW!" He yelled through her earpiece.

The reflexes of the man wearing black where almost like lightening as he pulled out what appeared to be a Romulan Disrupter and fired at the men before him, vaporising them instantly. Laughing slightly, he placed the disrupter in an open pocket on his jacket as he removed his helmet too the shock of everyone watching.

"Send me their now!" Kirk demanded.

"It's to dangerous Kirk…" Karl protested.

"Then bring her back"

"I can't, she's out of phase. She'll have to drop her cloak before I can lock onto her"

Smiling darkly, the figure walked the large container and pulled open the large doors as Jamie walked towards the opening and saw what was inside.

"Ohh my god!" She said too herself.

Still under cloak, her voice was not audible to the large white haired man before her yet it was transmitted back to the observatory hidden deep in the basement of the small house in northern England. Watching in shock, Decker walked towards the screen as he spoke slowly.

"That's…"

"Khan!" Kirk continued. "Before he died on the Reliant. He must have been beamed out before it exploded"

"Getting a full reading on the timeline now…" Karl sighed. "Kirk is right, apparently he was beamed out before the Genesis torpedo activated, his injuries where repaired… he's the catalyst"

"Someone has too teach that bastard how too died!" Kirk growled. "Send me… now! I have too finish this"

"Your not going alone" Decker smiled. "I owe him Jim… a lot"

"I'm going too" Julia smiled. "How often do I get a chance to work along side James T. Kirk"

"More then you think" Kirk mumbled.

"What?" Julia smiled.

"Enough. Alright, grab some equipment people, I'll send you back five minutes before Jamie's arrival. Activate the cloak and wait for the signal" Karl said with a smile.

With a dark smile on his face, Khan stepped into the container and pulled a large cover off the object inside the container. Baring Federation markings, the small one man craft was a sleek triangular craft reminiscent of the F-117 Nighthawk bomber from the 20th and 21st centuries. Running his fingers over the sleek craft, he smiled as he activated the airlock and the canopy opened slowly with a hiss. However, before he could step inside, a voice echoed through the interior of the container.

"Temporal Agent… step away from the Timeship!"

With a dark smile on his face, Khan turned as he saw who was facing him and spoke with a deep, dark voice.

"I was wandering when you would get here. Have you been here all this time little one?"

"_STEP AWAY FROM THE DAMNED SHIP!_" Jamie Demanded.

"Umm… No!" He laughed.

"I will shoot you Khan. That thing belongs to another time"

"I know, where do you think I got the damned thing? Ohh… you don't know? I though you people knew everything" He laughed once again. "Well, you are a brave little girl, aren't you? You came all this way… alone?"

"She's not alone!" A voice echoed from behind him.

Slowly turning his head and focusing though the darkness, Khan's eyes opened wide as he saw James Kirk and two others walk towards him while aiming weapons at him.

"Kirk? Well the years have been… unkind to you haven't they?" Khan laughed.

"You know, I really hate the sound of your voice… old friend!"

"NO!" Khan laughed.

With his tricorder in hand, Khan pressed a control on the devise as a loud whistle began to echo from the Timeship beside him. Dropping the device, he laughed manically as he stepped closer to Kirk and grabbed his throat and squeezed with all of his strength. Fighting against the futile grip, Kirk gasped for air as Decker and Julia attempted too free his grip until Kirk's lifeless body fell too the floor with his blood dripping from Khan's hand from the five deep puncture wounds on Kirk's neck. Streams of phaser energy slammed into Khan as he held out his arms in victory after killing the man who marooned him on Ceti-Alpha Five all those many years ago. Falling too the floor dead from the three phaser hits of the weapons from Julia, Jamie and Decker and with a large smile on his face, Khan's body fell in a heap of burnt and smouldering flesh next to that of James T. Kirk.

Climbing into the container, Jamie ran towards the Timeship and Julia leaped inside and attempted to deactivate the self destruct.

"Can you do it?" Decker called out in hope.

"SHIT…" She declared. "It's locked. We need a code"

"I think he had it" Jamie pointed too Khan. "How long?"

"One minute… the explosion… will… leave a large crater… well over a mile wide"

"You have to do something!" Jamie cried out.

"I can't… I'm sorry. Beam out… get out of here… I'll try to override it"

"I'm not leaving you" Jamie smiled.

"Well, what the hell, I guess Freddie was right, only one would survive this… McCoy!"

With the countdown nearing its end, the self destruct sequence was complete. The powerful vessel from the 29th Century exploded with such a force, it vaporised buildings and people within a two mile radius and radioactive debris fell for miles around, increasing the death toll by millions. Over the next year, investigations into the large explosion had been put down too an unknown cause, yet rumours stated it was a nuclear strike by enemies of the United Kingdom and her allies. A large quarantine zone was raised around the north west of England and eventually a new world war would erupt over the attack. However, something unusual was about too happen, the explosion of the temporal ship would echo back through time and eventually forwards through time as Starfleet would cease too exist and the galaxy would live under the oppressive grip of a Klingon-Romulan Galactic Empire.

Now, the hopes of the past, present and future would lie within the hands of Doctor Leonard McCoy and the unusual alien he was stuck with on the isolated outpost free of the changes from the timeline.


	9. Chapter 9

Tremors rippled through the isolated facility causing consoles too explode violently While McCoy and the alien known as Freddie or Warlock hid under a large metallic table. For a brief moment it appeared as if the facility itself ceased too exist as the freezing arctic temperatures washed over the both of them, as the facility reappeared snow covered the consoles before them as McCoy looked around shivering slightly from the cold.

"What happened?" He cried out.

"I do not know…"

"Well, find out!" McCoy yelled.

Slowly, the two climbed out from under the table as their bodies shook from the biting cold, slowly shuffling their feet on the snow covered ground beneath them, they both walked towards one of the only remaining consoles which still drew power from the source deep under ground. Brushing the thin blanket of snow off the console, Freddie activated the system as the screen before him lit up.

"I was afraid this would happen"

"What?" McCoy grumbled. "What where you afraid of?"

"A temporal shockwave rippled through time itself, it is off the charts. I can not pin down the epicentre of the shockwave…"

"What the hell is that supposed too mean?"

"Doctor, the shockwave obliterated the timeline we know. A new reality has been created"

"Another one?" McCoy moaned.

"I'm afraid so. The Federation has ceased too exist. I'm picking up subspace radio chatter from… Mars, it's Klingon. I have too work this out. Please, take a seat and do not disturb me while I work…"

A single moment of clarity ran over him as he stood before the console. Focusing with all of his strength on the task at hand, it took almost three days before he realised what had truly happened too the timeline.

"Doctor McCoy, I have the answer" Freddie said slowly.

"Finally. What is it?" McCoy moaned.

"It seems that at this point, in the late 20th century… the Federation timeship Aeon was stolen from it's holding facility. Hidden from it's owner it resurfaced here… where we sent Kirk and the others. Something went wrong and the timeship was destroyed, the shockwave echoed back through time for some reason, Earth never developed computer technology too the level it should have. A massive world war exploded. It looks like we are the only two left alive on this planet" Freddie said slowly.

"What do we do?" McCoy said, dreading the response.

"I can't leave this place… You will have too go back and stop the Timeship from being detonated"

"ME? Find someone else! Can't you retrieve Kirk before the explosion?" McCoy said as he shook his head.

"You don not understand McCoy… this is a Temporal Paradox on immense proportions. The timeship itself was responsible for the computer age of the 20th century and beyond. Take that out of the equation the future did not unfold as it should, the temporal shockwave ripped back through time as if Kirk and his party never arrived…"

"Yet they did"

"Exactly. Sensors are detecting a huge temporal paradox in play here. It maybe possible too send one person back before the explosion, it would be a rough trip back, assuming I can even target the correct time frame…"

Explanations where needed as the strange alien stood before the weary Doctor, in the past week, he had travelled backwards and forwards in time too different points in Earth's history and now he stands in a facility in the wastelands of Antarctica seemingly isolated from time itself. Reluctantly agreeing, McCoy gathered equipment to be used on the mission before he stepped onto the platform behind him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he sighed as a exhaled slowly as he spoke.

"Before I change me mind, let's do this!"

With a dark smile on his face, Khan stepped into the container and pulled a large cover off the object inside the container. Baring Federation markings, the small one man craft was a sleek triangular craft reminiscent of the F-117 Nighthawk bomber from the 20th and 21st centuries. Running his fingers over the sleek craft, he smiled as he activated the airlock and the canopy opened slowly with a hiss. However, before he could step inside, a voice echoed through the interior of the container.

"Temporal Agent… step away from the Timeship!"

With a dark smile on his face, Khan turned as he saw who was facing him and spoke with a deep, dark voice.

"I was wandering when you would get here. Have you been here all this time little one?"

"_STEP AWAY FROM THE DAMNED SHIP!_" Jamie Demanded.

"Umm… No!" He laughed.

"I will shoot you Khan. That thing belongs to another time"

"I know, where do you think I got the damned thing? Ohh… you don't know? I though you people knew everything" He laughed once again. "Well, you are a brave little girl, aren't you? You came all this way… alone?"

"She's not alone!" A voice echoed from behind him.

Slowly turning his head and focusing though the darkness, Khan's eyes opened wide as he saw James Kirk and two others walk towards him while aiming weapons at him.

"Kirk? Well the years have been… unkind to you haven't they?" Khan laughed.

"You know, I really hate the sound of your voice… old friend!"

"NO!" Khan laughed.

With his tricorder in hand, Khan pressed a control on the devise as a loud whistle began to echo from the Timeship beside him. Dropping the device, he laughed manically as he stepped closer to Kirk and grabbed his throat and squeezed with all of his strength. Fighting against the futile grip, Kirk gasped for air as Decker and Julia attempted too free his grip, from the distance, a single gunshot was heard as Khan's eyes opened wide with shock as pain shot through his left arm as blood poured from what appeared to be a bullet wound in his shoulder. At the rear of the container, a dim light beamed though a small hole as the away team looked on in shock as Kirk fell too the floor coughing hard. With her weapon Jamie scanned the surroundings looking for the direction of the gunshot as a single figure walked towards her holding a large and powerful sniper rifle and wearing military style camouflage clothing. With a large smile on his face, the figure stepped too her side as he smiled slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Jamie said in shock.

"Long story, You're Jamie?" He said slowly.

"Yes, who the hell are you?"

"Bill, That must be Kirk…"

Placing down his large sniper rifle on the ground, he pulled a standard 29th Century Phaser from his jacket as he walked towards the container with a large smile on his face as he spoke too Kirk and his party.

"My name is William, You're Julia?"

"Y-Yes?" She said slowly.

"Take the crystal from that thing and place it in the centre console in the cockpit. This thing will explode otherwise" He said quickly.

"I know, what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

Climbing into the container, he activated his weapon too almost full power as he walked towards Khan laying on the floor in pain as Kirk stood slowly. For a brief moment, he looked at the strange young man walking towards him as his jaw almost dropped.

"I assume that thing is Khan?"

"Yes!" Decker replied slowly.

"Julia, anytime you feel like stopping that damned countdown… Khan, I've been looking forward too this moment for several years"

"Who are you?" He coughed.

"Crystal is in" Julia said as the whistle stopped.

Aiming his weapon at the augment at his feet, the unusual man smiled darkly as his finger hovered over the control trigger.

"No!" Jamie said as she climbed into the container. "He has too face charges… let me take him back with me"

"As you wish" Bill smiled. "You know, you are far more attractive then I thought"

"Shove it!" Jamie smiled slightly.

Reaching into her jacket pocket, she retrieved a small communicator. Activating the device, she placed it on the wounded Khan Noonien Singh at her feet as he disappeared in a transporter glow along with the timeship itself leaving Kirk, Decker, Julia and Jamie stood facing the unusual man before them.

Taking a deep breath, Kirk sat with his back too the wall of the container as he spoke slowly.

"Who are you?"

"In 1967, Doctor Leonard McCoy beamed in too this location, he was supposed too stop Khan from detonating the timeship. Unfortunately he arrived several years too early as you can tell…"

"Bones?" Kirk said slowly.

"Yes, realising the mistake he quickly left the area before he was detected. He remained close too the area taking up position as a physician in the region. In 1970, he took a wife and two years after that, he had a son"

"You?" Kirk smiled with shock.

"Yes. When I was old enough, he told me everything… and made me promise that I would finish his mission. I keep my promises" He smiled.

"This is insane!" Decker laughed. "In one hand, we have Jamie come from the future too rescue her mother, who is actually younger then her right now. And now we're standing face to face with McCoy's son?"

"You think it's strange Decker? For years I didn't believe him. All of his stories about Starships and time travel. But I keep my promises" Bill said quickly.

"Your father, is he still alive?" Kirk smiled slightly.

"No, he passed away eight years ago" He said with sadness.

"I'm sorry" Kirk sighed.

"Well, the timeline should be repairing itself as we speak…"

Slowly reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small temporal communicator and handed it to Kirk as he nodded slightly.

"… This will get you back almost the instant you left Jim"

"Thanks" Kirk smiled.

"You know, my dad spoke of you a lot. You and Spock, he said you where his closest friend and his brother… both of you. It was his last regret that he did not live long enough too see you once again Jim. His last words where of you, he asked me too relay them too you. He said simply… '_Have a good and long life Jim Kirk, my one true brother_'"

For a brief moment, Kirk looked up at the man stood before him as he nodded slightly, he could almost see his oldest friend echoing in the eyes of the young man before him, even in his slight one-sided smile and soft southern American accent was almost a direct copy of the man he knew for many years.

Finally returning too the Antarctic Outpost, Kirk and his party stood before the fully functional systems as Doctor Freddie stood before them with a slight smile on his face as he spoke.

"I believe that your mission was a success?"

"Yes" Jamie smiled. "The timeline?"

"Being repaired as we speak young one. Very soon you will all be able too return home, all but you Willard Decker" Freddie said forcibly.

"Me? Why not me?"

"You do… not belong. In their timeline, Captain Willard Decker is dead, he died in 2273"

"What?" He said in shock as he looked at Kirk.

"I'm sorry Will, I couldn't tell you…"

"You lying Bastard, a wife, a child?"

"I'm sorry Will" Kirk said slowly. "So what now Freddie, what about Decker?"

"He can not return with you and the others, however… he is welcome too stay here. I am old and beyond my years, this place has taken care of me and extended my life-force for several hundreds of years. It can not survive no longer without a caretaker"

"ME?" Decker growled.

"If you leave this place without the appropriate measures, you will cease too exist" He warned.

After a long debriefing Kirk was eventually returned too his restored timeline. As his vision cleared he found himself sat before an open camp fire in Yellowstone Park. His entire memories of the missions with the temporal agents still fresh in his mind as he looked around quickly gathering his bearings as the sound of footsteps through the trees. Smiling slightly, he looked in the direction of the footsteps as two female figures appeared before him.

"Don't tell me you need another job?" He laughed.

"No" A voice called out too him.

As the two figures approached him, one was an older woman he seemed too have known his entire career, slowly standing he smiled widely as they approached.

"It's good to see you again Kirk. It's been a long time"

"Julia?" He smiled.

"Yes… you look good Jim"

Slowly she walked towards him and hugged him tight as she whispered in his ear. '_I've waited a long time for this_'

"We've done it… Dad!" Jamie smiled. "The future is back on track… everything is as it should be" Jamie smiled.

"What happened too Khan?" Kirk said slowly.

"Three weeks after I returned home, he was found guilty of manipulating the timeline. He was sent too Anubis Colony for life. Two months ago he was killed during an attempted break out"

"He's dead? Did you personally check?" Kirk smiled.

"Yes, I saw his body with my own eyes. Too make sure, his remains where cremated and scattered in space" Jamie smiled.

"It's over?"

"Yes Jim, this will be the last time you will see us. I just want you too know… it's been a real honour knowing you and working with you as I have" Julia smiled with a slight tear in her eye.

"So what now?" Kirk said slowly.

"You will… continue with your life as it should be. And become the most celebrated Starfleet officer of all time, a true legend Jim"

Unable too hold back her tears, Julia wept as their daughter walked towards her and held her as she wept in her arms.

"I want too say that it's been an pleasure. I never thought that I'd meet you Kirk, Dad"

"I can't get used too that" Kirk laughed.

"You may not see me Jim, but I'll see you. I've been assigned this time period too observe… along with a promotion too full temporal agent"

"I have no idea what that means, but congratulations"

Slowly, Jamie raised her hand in a slight salute too Kirk as she nodded and activated her Temporal Transporter as the two officers disappeared in a haze of transporter energy leaving Kirk stood alone in the forest by the open fire.

For the last rip through time, they materialised on a rock face over looking a desert. In the distance the remains of a Federation Starship could be seen as shuttle craft hovered around the destroyed remains of a Galaxy Class Starship. Wiping her eyes slightly, Julia turned slightly as she saw a tightly packed pile of rocks with a single golden emblem of a late 23rd century Starfleet officer glinting in the light. Slowly, both of the women bent down before the rocks as Julia wept freely once more as she spoke.

"I've been hear once before, I saw everything and I was powerless to do anything. You where a great man Jim… but you live on, in our daughter and more… much more!"

The End.

Star Trek: The Newton Incident Parts 1,2 & 3.

Written by Ariston 1


End file.
